Destinos entrelazados
by yukino457
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo una promesa que se hizo en el pasado se realizara, pero teniendo muchos contratiempos y mucho humor de paso
1. Sueño

**Nota R**: es una nueva historia, este cap es un spoiler de los ultimos caps de avatar, si de hecho una parte del capitulo lo saque de wikipedia para que estuviera igualito a esos caps despues de estos capitulos ya la historia es completamente mia

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Sueño**_

La batalla había comenzado, los príncipes de la nación del fuego Azula y Zuko peleaban arduamente sando Fuego Control favorecido por el cometa. Mientras, Sokka, Suki y otra joven encuentraron a las aeronaves pero apenas llegan al lugar estas despegan. Aquella joven utilizo Tierra Control para subirlos a una aeronave y los 3 se encaminan a sabotear la nave.

Azula y Zuko continúan su batalla, sus poderes parecen estar igualados, pero Azula se esta cansando y Zuko trata de derrotarla. Después, él le reprocha a Azula que no está usando rayos en la batalla, pero Azula genera un rayo y lo dirige hacia Katara. Zuko se interpone en el camino del rayo y es gravemente herido.

Esa joven sintio un golpe en su corazón, pero no podía dejar de hacer lo que tenía| que estar haciendo, tenia que apoyar a Sokka y a Suki.

Katara va a ayudar a su amigo, pero Azula comienza a tratar de atacar a Katara con una cara desencajada y una risa malvada.

sokka yaquella joven estaban sobre una de las naves que todavía prosiguen el ataque al Reino de la Tierra; Sokka le pide a la joven que use su Metal-control para doblar la aleta de la nave y hacer que se desvíe, derribando a las otras, ella realiza lo ordenado y el plan tiene éxito.

En el palacio, Katara intenta llegar hasta Zuko para curarle, pero Azula, completamente enloquecida, la ataca sin cesar, y aunque Katara intenta usar su Agua-control, no tiene nada que hacer contra el fortalecido Fuego Control de Azula. Tras esquivar un potente chorro de fuego, Katara descubre un canal que corre bajo una rejilla del suelo, y se le ocurre una idea para vencer a la hermana de Zuko.

La maestra agua coge una cadena y atrae a Azula a la reja, y cuando esta se dispone a darle el golpe de gracia, Katara hace que el agua de río se eleve, envolviéndolas a ambas en una burbuja de agua congelando el exterior y dejando líquido el interior; aprovechando que ahora Azula está impotente, Katara le ata las manos con la cadena para neutralizar su Fuego Control y rompe rápidamente la burbuja antes de que ambas se ahoguen.

La maestra agua termina de encadenar a Azula y la deja atada en la rejilla del suelo. Con Azula derrotada, Katara corre hacia Zuko e intenta curar sus heridas con agua controlZuko despierta y le da las gracias a la chica, aunque esta responde que es ella quien debería dárselas a él.

Angg derroto al señor del fuego, y sus amigos Sokka y Suki llegaron con el, pero la maestra tierra, partió inmediatamente sin saber nadie porque. Al llegar al palacio la maestra tierra se encontró a Katara preocupada intentando curar a Zuko.

Después de la guerra, Zuko seria coronado como el próximo señor del fuego pero, no podían ya que él estaba gravemente herido. Todos sabían que el no sobreviviría, uno a uno sus amigos fuero despidiéndose de él, la ultima fue esa joven.

-Nunca te dije lo que todo este tiempo te oculte- Dijo esa joven mientras tomaba la mano de Zuko

-Yo también te he ocultado cosas…-El príncipe estaba débil

-Zuko…-El príncipe con sus ultimas fuerzas la atrajo hacia el y la beso

-Prometeme que te volveré a ver-Zuko apretaba su rostro y susurraba esas palabras en sus labios

-Te lo prometo Zuko te lo prometo-Dijo mientras lloraba

-Te amo…-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos despacio, escuchando entre la oscuridad "Yo también te amo"

Entonces abrió los ojos. Zuko volvió a soñar con esa guerra otra vez.

Era una época a la que soñaba, habían pasado tantos años, que esas historias de los maestros elementales eran ya una leyenda. Nadie poseía poderes extraordinarios. En los calendarios se marcaba la fecha de 2012.

Zuko era un joven de 18 años, muy atractivo hacia las demás jóvenes, perteneciente a una familia con clase y dinero. El estudiaba en un colegio privado junto a su hermana y a su primo

-Zuzu, se ara tarde Mai se molestara-Su primo entro a su cuarto

-Ya voy Lu-Dijo el mientras se levantaba de la cama

El soñaba constantemente eso, y sobre todo a esa chica, una persona que nunca había visto en su vida.


	2. Destinos

_**Nota r.**_ gracias por leer esta historia, ha tenido muy buenos resultados gracias en verdad n.n

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 destinos**_

Se alisto para ir a la escuela, se ducho pensando en aquel sueño una y otra vez, intentando recordad quien era aquella chica de ojos grisáceos. En el sueño aparecían sus amigos, Angg, Soka y su novia Suki, y Katara, también aparecía su Padre, un hombre duro, y su hermana, que mas de una vez sabía que estaba loca, pero en sus sueños parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Pero aquella jovencita parecía llamarle muchísimo la atención, no era su novia Mai, no esa jovencita era igual de blanca que Mai, con el cabello tan oscuro como el de ella, pero era una persona completamente diferente.

Salió de la ducha, y se cambio rápidamente, justo después de eso tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante-Dijo mientras se peinaba intentando no lastimar su herida en su ojo derecho

-Hijo-Entro su madre al cuarto-Lamento molestarte pero tu padre quiere que llegues temprano a casa, esta noche iremos a cenar con unos prospectos de socios de tu padre

-¡Tenemos que ir todos?-Zuko odiaba esas cenas de negocios, siempre era lo mismo, dos familias con dinero, y solamente los cabezas de familia eran los que hablaban

-Sí, y principalmente tu, el quiere que comiences a familiarizarte con el negocio-Su madre le comento.

Zuko detestaba esas cosas, y más por qué no llevaba una buena comunicación con su padre

-Hijo hazlo por mi-Insistió su madre

-Solo por ti madre-Dijo Zuko, el dio un abrazo y lo dejo solo

Salió del cuarto poco después, desayuno con su primo y se fueron a la escuela, Zuko no podía concentrarse en las conversaciones de su primo por pensar en aquella joven. Cuando llegaron una joven se acerco a ellos

-Hola Mai, que elegante te ves hoy-El primo de Zuko la elogio

-Vete Lu Ten-Dijo ella, El joven se marcho haciéndole caras

-¿Qué pasa Mai porque traes ese humor?-Zuko le dijo

-No llamaste anoche-Dijo molesta dando la espalda

-Perdón, lo olvide- Zuko se disculpo besándola para bajarle la furia

-Bueno con eso te perdono-Dijo ella

Eran una pareja un tanto extraña ya que ella era una chica con una apariencia y un carácter demasiado frio y el era, pues bueno, por decirlo de algún modo uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, era una persona carismática y que les agradaba a todos, bueno a casi todos. Con la única persona que tenia conflictos era con su hermana menor, pero en la escuela casi no se trataban.

-Mai…vámonos-Dijo Azula la hermana de Zuko cuando la vio.

La joven se despidió de su novio y se fue con sus amigas a su salón de clases.

Por la tarde la familia se preparaba para esa reunión tan importante que tenían con los próximos socios de la compañía. Zuko no estaba nada feliz con esas reuniones que le aburrían tanto

-Zuzu cambia esa actitud si no mi tio te regañara-Ambos primos se cambiaban en la habitación del más grande Lu Ten

-Odio estas reuniones, ¿tú no? Es tan aburrido-Zuko se tumbo en la cama

-Jajaja claro que no, papa siempre acapara la diversión, el siempre cuenta uno que otro chiste para hacer esas reuniones más ligeras-Dijo Lu Ten con una risilla

-Si-Zuko rio un poco, vio su móvil la hora y dijo-Debemos irnos ya si no papa se molestara por eso

Ambos bajaron y su familia ya los esperaba ahí. Poco después se marcharon hacia un lujoso restaurante, ahí los esperaba una pareja, Zuko rodo los ojos pensando que sería una noche aburrida y en efecto lo fue. Después de la cena, su padre y el señor fueron a tomar un trago al bar del restaurante.

Su tío por otra parte entretenía a su cuñada y a la esposa de aquel socio nuevo, las señoras reían con las hilarantes bromas de Irohn al igual que su hijo. Azula por su parte no despegaba los ojos y las manos de su móvil, y él era la única persona ahí que se aburría.

Horas después cada familia se retiro a su casa

-Ursa, Zuko quiero que vengan a mi oficina- ordeno el padre

Ambos asistieron, Osai paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, cuando llegaron su esposa y su hijo sonrió feliz mente

-Aceptaron el contrato de asociación-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Que bueno querido me alegro muchísimo-Dijo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba

-Pero hay una sola condición-Dijo Osai

-¿Qué condición querido?-Ursa dudo de la nueva asociación

-Tiene que haber un matrimonio-Osai dijo serio- Esas personas son muy tradicionalistas y dicen que si no hay un matrimonio no se sellara el trato adecuadamente


	3. La chica de los ojos grises

_**Nota r:**_gracias por leer ya va tomando forma esto

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 la chica de los ojos grises**_

-Y Lu Ten ya sa…

-No Zuko Lu Ten no es el elegido

-Azula se opondrá ya sabes como es de rebelde-Ursa dijo mientras miraba a su esposo, él mientras miraba a su hijo

-NO PADRE YO NO LO ARE YO TENGO NOVIA- Zuko se defendió

-Lo sé pero es por el bien de la compañía

-Y QUE HAY DE MI BIENESTAR? Nunca piensas en mi

-Si lo hago por eso tú fuiste elegido

-A si ¿Cómo me beneficio con esto?

-Lu Ten tendrá las acciones de tu tío que serán un 50% mientras que Azula y tu apenas tendrás un 25% pero al tener ese matrimonio tus cifras aumentaran hasta un 49% todos ganan

-Sí pero yo no me quiero casar

-SI NO LO HASCES TE QUITARE TUS ACCIONES A FUTURO

-NO ME IMPORTA YO NO TRABAJARE PARA ESTA COMPAÑÍA YO NO SOY NINGUNO DE TUS OBREROS

-LARGATE DE MI VISTA-Zuko cerró la puerta de golpe y se encerró en su habitación

-Zuko ¿puedo pasar?- Irohn lo quiso consolar había escuchado la pelea desde su habitación

-Adelante tío

-Zuko entiendo lo que pasas, pero asi es en esta familia

-Pero tú te casaste enamorado de la tia Chin

-Sí pero fue porque me enamore andes de saber que sería mi esposa, Lu Ten esta entablando una amistad con su prometida, tal vez lo puedas hacer tu

-¿Pero Mai?, yo tengo a Mai, disfruto estando con ella es buena compañía, me siento bien a su lado

-Lo sé hijo, pero así tiene que ser, tu padre cuando joven también tenía una novia muy linda pero tu abuelo ya tenía una prometida para el, con el tiempo fueron entablando lazos para poder vivir felices como lo son ahora

-Pero ¿Y aquella mujer?

-Se fue a vivir a otras tierras

Zuko no sabía qué hacer estaba confundido. Mas noche hablo con Mai sin contarle lo ocurrido, y deseo que esas palabras que menciono su padre fuesen mentira. Al dormir volvió a soñar con aquella joven y ese día amaneció con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se sentía bien al soñarla algo sumamente extraño. Decidió ir solo a la escuela y en lugar de irse en el coche de Lu decidió tomar el coche de su madre con su chofer. A medio camino sintió un golpe

-Ju ¿Qué sucedió'?-Zuko se espanto demasiado temió lo peor

Ju solo apago el coche y se bajo deprisa, seguido por Zuko, Ju y otro hombre ayudaban a una persona levantarse del suelo

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-Ju pregunto

-Señorita no se mueva esta lastimada

-Exageras Xin solo son raspones-Zuko reconoció la voz de la chica y se acerco mas

Cuando la vio no podía creer de quien se trataba

-Eres tú-Le dijo Zuko

-Señor ¿Conoce a esta señorita? ¿Asiste con usted al colegio?-Ju pregunto espantado, vio su uniforme y si asistiría al mismo colegio que el

-No, la confundí con otra persona-Zuko mintió

Lo que veía lo asustaba muchísimo

-Súbela al coche la llevaremos al hospital para que la revisen-Zuko ordeno

-Ah no estás loco si piensas que me subiré al coche de un extraño-dijo la jovencita al verla recordó esos ojos

Unos ojos grises que lo visitaban todas las noches en sus sueños

-Está bien iremos en tu coche-Zuko dijo resignado

-Mi padre materia a Xin si se entrara que llevamos extraños-Zuko se desespero

-Súbete a tu coche y nosotros al nuestro y nos sigues al hospital-Zuko dijo desesperado

Cuando llegaron al hospital Zuko entro con ella para ver si se encontraba bien, al parecer tan solo había algunos rasponsillos leves y moretones

-Pero me preocupa tu ceguera- Dijo el doctor revisándole los ojos

-Descuide doc, esto lo tengo desde que nací-Dijo la jovencita

El doctor le dijo que reposara mientras alguien llegaba por ella, entonces entro Ju al consultorio

-Señor el señor Osai llego-Zuko salió un poco apresurado

-Ju como se te ocurre no ibas viendo, Zuko ¿qué iba haciendo Ju cuando ocurrió esto?-Osai estaba furioso

-Querido tranquilo-Ursa lo calmo

-Señor mis disculpas, pero fue culpa de la señorita, la señorita Bei Fong es Ciega y cruzo sin esperarme y no escucho el coche, fue culpa mía- Xin se disculpo con los señores

-Lo que me faltaba, una Bei Fong-Osai camino desesperado

-Quien es esa chica padre-Zuko pregunto pero Osai no lo escucho

-Esa chica es hija de uno de los socios de tu padre-Ursa dijo

Entonces por la puerta entraron aquella pareja con la que habían cenado la noche anterior

-XIN QUE OCURRIO- El padre de la chica grito en medio del pasillo

-DONDE ESTA TOPH- La madre del chica grito

-Osai ¿que hace aquí?-El padre de la chica dijo al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

Entonces Zuko reacciono, supo que aquella joven que se encontraba ahí era su prometida, y también la chica que veía a diario en sus sueños.


	4. Matrimonio arreglado

_** Nota r:**_Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 4, ya esta tomando alguna forma eso creo

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 matrimonio arreglado**_

Zuko se sorprendió y lo primero que hizo fue regresar con la joven

-Tus padres llegaron Toph-Dijo Zuko un poco nervioso

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Toph se espanto un poco

-Tu chofer me lo dijo-Comento Zuko, se le hacía muy raro esas charlas y mas por quien sabía que era ahora, recordaba ese sueño mientras la veía

-¿Qué?- dijo molesta ella

-No, nada, revisaba algo aquí-Zuko mintió

-Mentiroso estas viéndome, lo sé-Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba el suéter

-No, claro que no-Zuko se puso nervioso

-Se cuando alguien miente-Toph dijo un poco molesta

-¿Era tu primer día de clase?-Zuko desvió el tema

-Jamás te había visto en el colegio

-¿Asistes al mismo colegio que yo asistiré?-Toph se sorprendió

-Así es soy de tercer año salón A mi nombre es Zuko..-Dijo amablemente antes de ser interrumpido

-¡¿ERES ZUKO?!-Toph dijo molesta-POR TU CULPA ME TUVE QUE VENIR A ESTA CIUDAD Y POR TU CULPA CAMBIE DE COLEGIO

-¿Mi culpa? YO NO FUI EL QUE TE DIJO "TOPH VEN A DONDE ESTOY- Zuko se enojo también

-Mi padre dijo que inmediatamente tu habías aceptado ser mi esposo-Toph aun más molesta

-Disculpa cariño yo en ningún momento te pedí como esposa-Zuko grito aun mas fuerte

-Pues ¿Quién quiere estar con un debilucho como tú?-Toph se paro y se dirigió a él gritándole y apuntándolo al pecho

-Y quien quisiera estar con una flacucha sin ningún atractivo visual-Zuko le reclamo

La pelea duro por varios minutos viendo quien era el culpable de ese matrimonio absurdo, llegando a un punto en el que la molestia de Zuko desapareció debido a los divertidos comentarios de aquella jovencita que hacia caras demasiado divertidas para estar molesta. Toph estaba tan enojada que no escucho cuando abrieron la puerta, eran las madres de los dos jóvenes y se sorprendieron al verlos discutir

-Bueno al menos esa parte del matrimonio ya la saben- dijo la mama de Toph a lo que Ursa asintió con la cabeza.

Zuko se dio cuenta de quienes habían entrado

-¿Por qué no hablas? A caso sabes que tengo razón Perdedor-Toph dijo

-¡Señorita!-Dijo su madre

-Mama ¿Cuándo entraste?-Toph se espanto

-Hace un rato, debiste escucharme-Dijo se acerco a ella y le acomodo el cabello

-Hijo creo que ya se conocen

-Hasta cuando pensaban decirme- Dijo Zuko algo molesto

-Esta noche irían a cenar y ahí te presentaríamos a Toph, pero algo en el destino cambio-Dijo Ursa

-Bueno ya perdieron la escuela este día-Dijo Kara la madre de Toph

-¿Qué les parece si mientras Osai y su esposo cierran negocios nosotros cuatro vamos a un almuerzo para que se conozcan mejor?-Ursa propuso

-Oh es una excelente idea- Kara afirmo

-Madre ¿Puedo hablarte?-Zuko dijo jalándola un poco- Tengo que regresar a la salida por Mai, si no se molestara, a estas alturas azulas ya le ha deber dicho que estoy comprometido

-Es verdad tienes que arreglar ese asuntillo-Dijo Ursa

Después se fueron, pidieron dos mesas para que los jóvenes se conocieran mejor, algo que se les hizo tan incomodo después del pleito en el hospital

-Así que dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer querido?-Toph dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

-Deja de burlarte de mí que esto no me tiene más contento que a ti-Zuko reclamo

-Oye esta fue idea de mi padre al saber que jamás vería y pensó que sería más fácil arreglar un matrimonio a que alguien se fijara en una chica ciega –Toph dijo molesta

-¿Naciste así o fue un accidente?-Zuko pregunto temiendo que lo mandara al demonio

-Naci así, jamás he podido ver así que mis sentidos se han desarrollado más que los demás-Toph dijo orgullosa

-Entiendo y ¿Por qué te metieron al mismo colegio que yo?

-Por que dijeron que debía estar más tiempo con mi esposo además ahí estudia mi prima Suki

-Suki, ¿Eres prima de ella?

-Así es, ¿Por qué?

-Ella es mi amiga, novia de mi mejor amigo

-Wow nunca habla de ti

Ella nunca habla de nadie que no sea de…

-Soka-Dijeron al unísono para después soltar una risilla

En cierto modo aquella jovencilla le irritaba, pero a la vez se le hacía tan divertida, sin duda no era como las demás y no era la típica chica enferma que sufría por su enfermedad, ella era fuerte. Zuko vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era

-Tengo que irme-Dijo Zuko

-¿A dónde vas?-Toph fijo

-Tengo que ir a la escuela

-Voy contigo, quisiera visitar a Suki

-¿Tu madre estará de acuerdo?

-Con tal de que estemos "juntos" es capaz de todo

Y si Kara permitió que fuesen juntos, y además dejo que Xin los llevara

-Toph quisiera que aun no le comentes nada a Suki, no aun

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes a alguien que a un no se entera que estas comprometido?-Toph dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-Si mi novia desde hace unos años, ella no lo sabe aun, es demasiado celosa

-Hagamos esto-Toph propuso

-Dime-Zuko quería escuchar atento

-Tú sigues con tu novia y con tu vida hasta el día que nos "Casemos" y después de eso si quieres seguir con ella hazlo al fin y al cabo esto fue un matrimonio arreglado, seguiré con mi vida y todos felices y contentos-Toph no decía una mala propuesta pero había un detalle

-¿Y nuestros padres?

-Bien pensado, cuando estemos con ellos actuaremos como que nos llevamos bien y que no pasa nada

-¿Crees que nos crean?

-Si actuamos bien y no descubren lo tuyo con esa chica si lo aran

-Eres genial

-Lo sé amor- rio un poquito sobre esos comentarios

Llegaron a la escuela Zuko dejo a Toph con su prima sin tiempo de hacer más preguntas. Se apresuro para llegar con Mai, pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde. Mai ya sabía la verdad de Zuko, así que cuando el llego ella lo ignoro, se detuvo a mitad de camino y dijo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

-¿De qué hablas?-Zuko se hizo el desentendido

-No finjas, ya sé que estas comprometido con alguien, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Mai le reprocho

-No fue decisión mía, mi padre la tomo por mi

-Pero no tuviste los suficientes pantalones como para decir que no

-Lo hice pero…

-Olvídalo, Zuko esto se termino, EN TU VUDA VUELVAS A BUSCARME-Mai le grito mientras se iba corriendo fuera de la escuela

Zuko intento alcanzarlo pero no pudo, sus amigos lo esperaban fuera, en la entrada y el no tenia una gran pinta, al ver a Toph le reclamo

-ESTO ES TU CULPA

-¿Mi culpa? Yo nunca quise ser tu esposa, amorcito-Dijo con gran sarcasmo

-Contigo no se puede me iré a casa caminando solo, Xin te llevara a no sé donde-Dijo antes de marcharse

Nadie entendía esa pelea, minutos después Lu Ten alcanzo a Zuko

-¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?

-Ella es mi "prometida" y por ella perdí a Mai-Zuko lo dijo en un tono triste

-No es culpa de ella, es culpa de los padres de ambos, Zuko puedes reconquistar a Mai-Lu Ten lo animo

-No sé si pueda mientras Toph este cerca, recuerda como es Mai de celosa-Zuko dijo con la cabeza baja

Mientras recordaba aquel sueño que hacia pocas horas, lo hacía tan feliz pero esa tarde lo atormentaba. Por la noche hubo una cena en casa de Zuko en honor del nuevo compromiso de la "pareja", mostraba una sonrisa fingida ya que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba esa farsa.


	5. Lucha de poder

_** Nota r:**_Tarde en escribir este capitulo pero a peticion de ustedes les traigo el capitulo 5

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Lucha de poder**_

Zuko no podía sacar de su mente a Mai, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que ellos ya no salían juntos y a decir verdad no compartía mucho con su prometida; iban a la misma escuela, y el grupo de amigos de Zuko la adoptaron de inmediato; comían juntos, pero eran unos completos extraños. A decir verdad Lu Ten era mas amigo de Toph que el mismo Zuko.

Mai por otro lado buscaba la manera de vengarse de Zuko y su traición.

Zuko soñaba todos los dias lo mismo, la chica que aparecía en sus sueños era tan linda, tanto física como en su carácter para nada como Toph, o era lo que pensaba.

En vacaciones de primavera, Soka y Katara los invitaron a pasar unos días a todos sus amigos a la casa de campo de la abuela de ellos, Toph y Zuko asistieron también Zuko quería ver a Gran Gran, la abuela de aquellos hermanos. Era una mujer sabia, y tal vez tenia alguna respuesta acerca de aquel loco sueño que tenia. A esas alturas ni siquiera Lu Ten sabia acerca de la existencia de esos sueños.

-Gran Gran ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Zuko le dijo una tarde cuando se entero de que todos se marcharían de casa

-Jejeje claro pequeño, ¿De que quieres hablar?-Gran Gran adoraba a los amigos de sus nietos

-Vera hay un sueño que me inquieta

Zuko le contó con detalle ese sueño y Gran Gran se sorprendió

-Pensé que ese día no llegaría

-¿De que hablas?

-Veras

_"Hace muchísimo tiempo el mundo no era como lo conoces, había cosas fantásticas y el mundo de los espíritus y el de los humanos estaba casi conectado, los espíritus enseñaron a los humanos a utilizar los elementos naturales, pero hubo reyes y señores poderosos que utilizaban esos dones para fines malignos que hubo guerras, muertes, hambre y destrucción Entonces los espíritus enviaron a una persona para que los controlaran, una persona que controlaba todos los elementos llamado Avatar._

_Hubo un avatar que no quiso serlo, pero logro acabar con la maldad de esas personas con ayuda de sus amigos. en esa guerra hubo dos amigos suyos que se amaban en secreto, una niña maestra tierra y un joven maestro fuego. En esa lucha el maestro fuego murió a manos de su hermana, pero antes de morir ellos se confesaron su amor con la promesa de volverse a encontrar._

_El avatar al ser el único que podía viajar entre los mundos decidió darles otra oportunidad e hizo que el alma de ese joven renaciera tantas veces hasta encontrarse encontrarse en el tiempo y espacio con su amada"_

_-Osea que yo soy esa persona ¿Y Toph también?_

-Asi es pequeño

-¿Pero por que? Si yo amo a Mai y Toph ni siquiera sabia de su existencia hasta hace poco

-Pequeño no preguntes por que

-Pero yo no la amo, yo amo a Mai y el destino quiere hacer lo que mi padre,CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ME AGRADA-grito Zuko y escucho correr a alguien, él lo persiguió pero desapareció.

Esa noche fue a la cama confundido, odiaba lo que pasaba, no queria casarse con Toph y la odiaba por esa acción pese a que ella no tuviese la culpa.

De regreso a clases, Toph llendo del patio al salón fue sorprendida por Mai y Azula, Mai le dio una gran bofetada sin siquiera decir nada ni dejar de decir nada

-Oye, ¿Que te pasa?, ¡Por que tratas así a una ciega!-Grito Toph

-Lo que tu tienes de ciega yo lo tengo de ingenua-Azula comento comento

-Te he observado chiquilla y tu vez perfectamente, solo te haces la niña indefensa para que Zuko te busque

-¿Que dices? Yo soy ciega pero me he adaptado a este mundo-Le dijo Toph molesta- Y si no es importa me iré

Azula la jalo del cabello e hizo que callera al suelo

-Te metiste con las personas equivocadas-Dijo Azula y le lleno de lodo todo el uniforme

Toph se defendió aventandola e intentando huir, pero Mai la encontró y la abofeteo, la tomo del brazo y le encajo las uñas hasta que grito, Toph realmente estaba confundida, del por que le hacían eso. Suki que pasaba por ahí y las vio, corrió a defenderla pero Mai y Azula al verla escaparon

-Toph ¿Estas bien?-Entre su desesperación Toph no reconoció la voz de su prima

-ALÉJATE-le grito

-Toph cálmate soy yo-Dijo Suki y Toph reacciono

-Suki ellas me hicieron esto

-Lo se, el director se tiene que enterar, te cortaron y abusaron de ti por tu discapacidad-Suki

La levanto y la llevo a la enfermeria. Esta le avisaria de esto al director, Suki mientras la enfermera cuidaba a Toph, fue a buscar a Zuko

-Debes controlar a tu noviesita y a tu hermana-Suki le dijo muy molesta

-¿Que te hicieron?

-Nada a mi, las muy cobardes huyeron

-¿Entonces?

-A Toph le hicieron, la golpearon y la enfermera le informara al director

-¿Que le hicieron que?

-Lo que escuchaste

-Mai no pudo hacer eso, Claro que no Suki

-Me conoces, desde hace mucho para saber que yo no miento, Zuko- Ella tenia razón y Zuko lo sabia así que fue buscar a Mai y la encontro Toda sucia y arañada

-¿Que paso?-Zuko le pregunto

-Fue tu amiguita que me hizo esto

-¿Suki te golpeo?

-No fue tu noviecita

-Pero como

-Ella dijo que yo había comenzado un rumor sobre ella y no fue verdad

-Ella no pudo hacerlo ella no puede ver

-No te dejes engañar, ella dice eso para parecer linda pero la escuche y a Katara decir que ella podría ver perfectamente-Zuko se sorprendió

-Lo lamento hablare con ella-Mai lo abrazo

-No te puedo olvidar Mai-Zuko le dijo, después la beso y ella salio huyendo.

Al poco tiempo Mai, Azula y Toph fueron llamadas por el directo, Mai y Azula alegaban que había sido Toph la que había comenzado todo y que no creía que era ciega como lo decía, tanto fue el desconfió de la nueva alumna que mandaron llamar a los padres de Toph.

El director las suspendió a las tres por pelear en la escuela, sin importarle quien habia comenzado. Suki le comento a sus tíos que ellas habían comenzado la pelea. Esa tarde los padres de la pareja arreglaron una "Cita" y Zuko le reclamo a Toph lo que había pasado.

-¡¿QUE?! yo soy ciega lo escuchaste del doctor- Toph le dijo molestisima

-Si pero ¿por que golpeaste a Mai

-Yo no hice nada, ella es una mentiros

-No la que mientes eres tu-Zuko se empezó a impacientar

-¿Por que según tu miento?

-Por que atacaste a Mai

-TU LA DEFIENDES Y LE CREES TODO PERO YO TE DIGO LA VERDAD NO ME CREES Y ES POR LA RAZÓN QUE NO ME QUIERES- Toph le grito

-No no es eso-No alcanzo a explicarle, ya que habia salido del restaurante y le pidió a su chófer que la llevara a donde se encontraba Lu Ten

Ella le contó todo lo que paso y que se sentía mal por que no le creían. En la noche Lu Ten fue al cuarto de Zuko

-¿Podemos hablar?-Lu Ten estaba un poco serio

-¿Que pasa?

-Pasa que tu no le crees a Toph

-Por que miente

-¿Como sabes que miente? Si ni siquiera la conoces, tu siempre le crees a Mai

-Y tu siempre le crees a esa niña

-Mai no ES BUENA PARA TI- Lu Ten comenzó a levantar la voz

-YO LE CREO A MAI POR QUE LA AMO- Grito Zuko

-PUES YO LE CREO A TOPH POR QUE TAMBIÉN LA AMO- Lu Ten le grito, y Zuko se sorprendió

-POR QUE SI TANTO LA AMAS NO TE CASAS CON ELLA Y ME DEJAN VIVIR MI VIDA- Le grito Zuko

-Eso are, pero sabes, eres un egoísta por que solo piensas en ti, Buenas noches-Dijo Lu Ten y se fue

Era la primera vez que ellos dos peleaba.


	6. Amores prohibidos

_** Nota r:**_Actualizare mas seguido

_**Nota r 2:** _Saludos a Yarezzi Phantom Grayson, Directioneronfire, rukia19971997, yue yuna, Michelle, afrodita110, misukura, CAKE324 y a Yami Yugi 322 por seguir esta historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Amores prohibidos **_

Zuko estaba sorprendido de lo que Lu le había dicho, pero también se sentía confundido por aquel sueño y se preguntaba si seria aquella chica de sus sueños. Pocos días después de ese incidente Zuko se dio cuenta de que Toph ya no iba muy seguido a la escuela, pese a que ya se le había pasado la suspencion. Una tarde, Angg y Zuko estaban en la casa de Soka

-Oye Zuko ¿Que le ocurrió a Toph ,es raro que no asista a clases-Angg pregunto, Zuko nego con la cabeza

-Suki me ha comentado que ella ha estado llendo a un doctor para una posible cirugía para poder ver, pero también ha estado muy deprimida por aquella vez que Mai y Azula le pegaron-Soka dijo

Zuko se sintió un poco culpable por eso. Asi que cuando se fue de ahi le llamo a Suki para saber cual era la dirección de Toph pero ella afortunadamente se encontraba en la casa de Suki. Llego a unas casas pequeñas pero elegantes, y fue resivido por el ama de llaves quien lo condujo hasta una salia donde espero ahí a Suki

-¿Que le dirás?-Dijo la chica, casi en susurro. cuando se encontraron

-Le pediré perdón por todo lo que paso- Zuko dijo

-Al fin le creíste

-No pero por esa tonta discusión entre ambas hizo que Lu dejara de hablarme

-No lo sabia-Suki dijo apenada

-Puedo fingir estar bien con ambas pero no si Lu esta molesto y seguirá asi si Toph le sigue diciendo coas malas de mi

-Ve esta en mi habitación, sabes donde es y les daré su tiempo-Suki dijo con una sonrisa

Zuko fue en busca de la chica, al verla tendida en la cama la recordó como en sus sueños

-¿Que haces aquí?-Toph pregunto

-¿Como sabias que era yo?

-Suki tiene el caminar de una dama y tu el de un elefante-Toph se sentó en la cama

-¿Vengo a ofrecer disculpas y me recibes así?-Zuko se exasperó

-Pues no quiero tus disculpas-Toph también lo hizo, Zuko se calmo

-Escucha fue un error mio al decirte lo que te dije estuvo mal-Zuko se acerco a ella arrodillándose muy cerca de ella

-¿Por que me crees?-Pregunto Toph

-Por que se que tu no podrías luchar-Le dijo Zuko-Por tu problema

Toph se molesto y le soltó un golpe

-Crees que por ser ciega soy una discapacitada que no puede hacer nada-Toph le reclamo

-No es por eso-Zuko le dijo

Toph le quiso soltar un golpe en el rostro, pero Zuko la detuvo, la miro por escasos segundos con una mirada un poco fría, hasta que Toph le metió un golpe con la pierna, pero Zuko la esquivo soltándola

-Te demostrare que yo no soy débil-Le dijo Toph

En ese momento se desato una pelea de artes marciales en medio de la Habitación Zuko se dio cuenta de que Toph se podía defender a la perfección, pero no quería usar su fuerza para no lastimar la, pero ella soltó un verdadero golpe que Zuko enfureció y se lanzo sobre ella tirándola al suelo y callendo sobre de ella. Le aprisionó las manos para inmovilizarla y se sentó en sus caderas para que no lo pateara

-SUELTAME- le grito ella

-Lo are en el momento que te tranquilices-Zuko ordeno.

Dejo pasar varios minutos para que ella se calmara, mientras el la observaba viendo como hacia muecas divertidas de disgusto, como la primera vez que se hablaron. Toph se calmo y Zuko se bajo de ella y la soltó

-¿Mejor?-Zuko dijo

-Como estare mejor si tu interfiere en mi vida -Dijo Toph enojada

-Perdóname por no ser el príncipe que esperas pero yo soy asi-Zuko también dijo molesto

-Ah pues ni siquiera llegas a ser duque, eres grosero, molesto, arrogante eres tan diferente a Lu-Toph estaba realmente molesta

-AH SI PUES NO ERES UNA DAMA-Zuko le grito un poco

-PERO AL MENOS LU TIENE CLASE-Toph tambien alzo la voz

-¿SABES QUE LU NUNCA HA HECHO?...Esto-Zuko dino enojado y la atrajo a el besándola.

Toph se sorprendió y molesto al mismo tiempo, se soltó de el

-Lu no puede hacer eso, por mas príncipe que sea, el nunca podrá darte tu primer beso, por que yo lo hice-Dijo mientras veía como Toph le daba una bofetada y se marchaba.

Poco después Zuko solo en la habitación se arremolinaba el cabello desesperado pensando en esa tontería que hizo, y pensando en esa tontería que hizo,y pensaba en como Lu Ten se molestaría por eso

-¿Que ocurrió -Suki entro a su habitación preguntándose por que Toph salio molesta, Zuko se noto un poco nervioso-¿Zuko? ¿Que paso?- Suki insistía

-Ocurrió que hice una gran tontería-Dijo frustrado y tumbándose al suelo

Suki se sorprendió pensando cosas un tanto inapropiadas

-Z..Zuko ¿tanto te afecto...la ruptura de..Mai?

-¿QUE? Tonta que demonios pensaste-Dijo un tanto sorprendido y molesto Zuko, preguntándose a la vez que había pensado Suki

-No..nada-Suki se avergonzó-¿Entonces que hiciste?

-La bese, la bese casi a la fuerza, y se que ella le dirá a Lu y él ademas de que se moleste por que no le creí a Toph, lo ara por haberla besado-Zuko se desespero casi haciendo una rabieta. Suki se rió un poco nerviosa de lo que ocurría Sera mejor irme-Dijo sentándose

Al poco rato se marcho, ya en casa fue directamente a su cuarto, no hizo los deberes y prefirió acostarse en el sofá vio la mitad de una película ya que se quedo dormido.

En casa de Suki ambas cenaban en la cocina, Toph estaba molesta

-´¿Que ocurre? has estado así por un buen rato-Suki pregunto

-Él ya te dijo, para que me preguntas-Toph dijo molesta

-Si, pero no se que me quieras decir tu-Suki le dijo

-El muy idiota me beso, estoy muy molesta pero a la vez muy confundida-Toph dijo con un bocado en la boca

-¿Confundida?

-Si es que siento que ya lo había hacho

-Explícate-Suki dudaba de lo que decía Toph

-Antes de saber que me casaría con Zuko soñé una vez que un joven moriría y que me confesaba su amor, y según yo también le confesaba mi amor

-¿Viste su rostro en sus sueños?- Una pregunta que todos nos hemos hecho, ¿Una persona que no puede ver sueña? y si es así¿Como lo hace?

-No, yo sueño diferente, escucho cosas y hay imágenes que intentan aparecer, también hay aromas y el aroman de ese joven era diferente alguien que nunca había conocido, y cuando conocí a Zuko era el mismo aroma de mi sueño-Dijo Toph un tanto confundida

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que lo era, nunca olvido un aroma, ademas la abuela de Katara le dijo que el era una reencarnación de alguien, de un sueño que el tiene, y es el mismo que tengo yo-Toph dijo contándole lo que Gran Gran había dicho

-¿Y como sabes eso?-Suki realmente estaba confundida de lo que su prima le contaba

-Entre un día a la casa y escuche murmullos y no reconocí las voces pero cuando lo hice escuche eso

Suki pensaba que Toph lo había inventado o algo así. Zuko despertó de otra vez ese sueño, su tío llamaba a la puerta

-¿A que debo tu visita?-Zuko se extraño casi nunca lo iba a ver directamente a su cuarto

-Tan solo vine a preguntar como van las cosas con esa jovencita-Zuko conocía a la perfección a su tío y sabia que ocurría

-Tío vienes por que lu y yo no hablamos ¿Cierto?-Irohn se sorprendió

-Si, quisiera saber que ocurrió

Zuko le conto lo que había pasado con Lu Ten

-Le dije que no hiciera mucha amistad con ella, sabia que algo así podría ocurrir

-No lo culpes no es su culpa, fui a pedirle disculpas a Toph pero algo salio muy muy mal, tanto que creo que Lu ya no me hablara

-¿Zuko que hiciste?-Irohn se preocupo

-Bese a Toph-Zuko se apeno

-Pero por que le tiene que molestar si tu eres su prometido

-Por que le dije que se casara con ella que me dijeran los dos en paz-Irohn estaba realmente confundido

-¿Que puedo hacer para que Lu me perdone-Zuko estaba realmente desesperado

-Le diras a Lu de esto ¿cierto?- Suki pregunto un poco preocupada

-Si, por que la pregunta

-No lo hagas-Suki le suplico

-¿Por que estas rara?-Toph pregunto

-Por que peleara nuevamente con Zuko-Suki dijo preocupada

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-El problema es que ellos son como hermanos, No puedes separar así a una familia, Toph tienes que aprender a decirle tan solo ciertas cosas a Lu-Toph entendía poco

-No entiendo, el es mi mejor amigo

-Si, lo se pero aras mal a una familia-Suki se limito a decir

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela Lu Ten invito a Toph a tomar un helado, a lo que ella acepto, en la neveria comenzaron a charlar de distintas cosas

-Toph, se que esto no puede ser pero...Toph...T...Te amo


	7. En el cumpleaños de Suki

_** Nota r:**_ Capitulo un poquitin subido de tono

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: En el cumpleaños de Suki**_

Toph se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de Lu Ten

-Ya se que es un imposible pero desde hace un mes que llegaste, yo me enamore de ti

-Lu pero tanto tu como yo nos casaremos con alguien diferente

-Agg lo se, lo se, pero podemos declinar eso, podemos decir otra cosa para nuestro futuro

-Lu nuestro futuro ya se decidió

-Toph, ¿Sientes algo por mi?-Toph dudo, se prometió a si misma no sentir nada por nadie ni siquiera para su futuro esposo-Aunque sea una mínima señal de que sientes algo por mi-Toph no contesto-Toph, di algo por favor

-Lo siento Lu yo no puedo

-Lo sabia sientes algo por Zuko por eso se besaron ¿¡Cierto!?

-¿¡Quien te dijo eso!?-Toph se sorprendió

-Escuche a mi padre y a Zuko sobre eso

-No, no nos besamos

-Entonces por que lo dijo

-Tal vez dijo que soñó que me besa, se lo dijo también a Gran Gran-Toph dijo, Lu Ten no creía del todo lo que ella decía-Por eso discutieron la otra vez cierto, ¿Por mi culpa?

-Claro que no es tu culpa

-No me mientas si Zuko le dijo a Soka que habían discutido por que Zuko no me creía, ¿No es verdad?

-Si, pero...

-Ayer Zuko fue a casa de Suki a pedirme disculpas-Toph dijo-Creyó en mi y dijo que Azula le pudo haber hecho daño a Mai para inculparme

Lu se sorprendio, Toph mintió en parte para no causar mas problemas en esa familia.

las semanas pasaron y la relación de Zukko y Lu Ten iba mejorando, Zuko sabia que Toph había mentido para ayudarlo. Por otra parte Mai y Azula pensaban algo para que Zuko regresara con ella, Azula tan solo lo hacia para que Zuko no perdiera su parte de herencia y ella tener un poco mas de control en la empresa.

Ty Lee no quería ayudarlas debido a que Zuko aun continuaba hablándole bien como si nada pasara, ya que era problema de ellas y el.

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Suki y todos sus amigos y su novio preparaban una fiesta en casa de ella, se efectuaría al fin de semana posterior al cumpleaños de Suki y pensaban hacer algo con alcohol ya que pensaban quedarse ahí ya que los padres de Suki no estarían en casa

-¿Nos quedaremos a dormir?-Zuko le pregunto a Lu Ten

-Deoende de cuanto tomemos-Dijo Lu Ten

-Aun asi llevare algo de ropa-Le dijo Zuko

El fin de semana esperado por todos llego, tan solo asistirían pocos, los mismos que se juntaban siempre,Angg Katara, Soka, Suki, Lu Ten y Toph

-Tengo miedo de que Lu tome demasiado y quiera golpear a Zuko o quiera propasarse con Toph-Suki le expreso su sentir a Soka, empezando la velada

-Tranquila, si algo se pone mal aquí esta tu fuerte guerrero para defenderete-Soka la calmo

Toph era la única que no tomaba ya que no le gustaba el sabor del alcohol. La verdad paso sin contratiempos entre risas, cantos y juegos. Uno a uno iban cayendo dormidos bajo los efectos del alcohol. El primero fue Angg que el mismo dijo que no quería tomar mas y fue a dormir a un cuarto de Huéspedes.

Katara comenzó a sentir malestares estomacales y prefirió retirarse. Pero Lu Ten tomo tanto que Soka lo llevo a la cama casi dormido, pero extrañamente no le reclamo nada a Zuko ni a Toph.

Toph comenzó a adormilarse y fue a dormir al cuarto de Suki

-Amigo,¿Que ocurre con Toph? ¿Ya se llevan mejor?-Soka pregunto mientras bebían

-No, casi ni nos hablamos, pero con Lu ya esta mejorando mucho las cosas

-¿Pero que aras? ¿Te casaras con ella?

-Depende del convenio de mi padre, pero no quisiera hacerlo-Cuando acordo Soka estaba besando a Suki dejándolo hablando solo

Continuaron bebiendo hasta que Zuko se dio cuenta de que era el único despierto, se sentía mareado y aturdido. prefirió dormir en una cama y fue a buscar una vacía, se sintió tan mal que no distinguió entre la verdad y un sueño.

Pensaba que esa era su casa y entro a una habitación grande, se quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando solamente en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama, sintió un cuerpo extraño en la cama

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo con una voz provocativa, ya que palpo el cuerpo y no era ningún hombre y no era katara ya que llevaba, Katara el cabello trenzado y esta joven lo traía suelto

-Zuko ¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo la joven sorprendida

-Haciendote compañia querida-Dijo sensualmente

-Zuko ve a dormir a otro lado

-No querida, ademas falta poco para que nos casarnos, al menos que nuestro "noviasgo" valga la pena-De un momento a otro Zuko estaba sobre Toph besandole el cuello

-Zuko tomaste mucho

-Claro que no- Decia mientras seguía besandole el cuello, después de eso Zuko no recordó nada

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era casi medio día, tardo un poco en saber donde estaba, escucho el abrir de un cajón, y volteo a ver a alguien, una joven de cabello suelto y espalda descubierta, no llevaba pantalones o algún short, solamente ropa interior, se sintió atraído por ella y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo cubierto solamente con una sabana.

-¿Que paso?-Dijo sentandose en la cama, la joven no volteo, Se puso una camisa, y volteo a verlo-Toph-Zuko se sorprendió aun mas

-Ayudame a abrocharme esta camisa-Dijo acercandose a el, Zuko se sorprendió muchísimo al verla de tal manera, entre la camisa abierta podía ver una parte del sostén de esta

Toph estaba cerca de el, Zuko tomo la camisa temblando

-Anda, sin miedo, al fin y al cabo ya nada mas puede pasar-Toph le dijo

-Toph..¿Que paso anoche?-Ella solo sonrió

Zuko se sorprendió, y se dio cuenta de que había pasado, la soltó por un momento, y se quedo viéndola

-¿Te lastime...?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, ella bajo la mirada-Disculpame, no fue mi intención...-Zuko no sabia que hacer o que decir

En ese momento alguien entro al cuarto y al verlo Zuko se sorprendió, Lu Ten había quedado sorprendido, no sabia que decir exactamente, Toph ignoraba quien había llegado, pero sabia que no era nada bueno ya que escuchaba la respiración de Zuko un poco agitada. Lu Ten cerro la puerta de golpe, y Zuko salio tras el, tan solo con una sabana cubriéndolo, y Toph salio tras ellos.

Los demás salían de los cuartos o se despertaban aturdidos por el escándalo, Zuko y Toph gritaban el nombre de Lu Ten, pero este se había ido de la casa. Todos los veían sorprendidos, Zuko volteo enojado buscando con la mirada a Toph

-Eh...Zuko-Le dijo Angg, Soka le tapo los ojos de Suki, y Katara prefirió ver hacia otro lado que no fuera al joven molesto-Eh... la sabana se te callo-Zuko se avergonzó y levanto la sabana

Luego fue directamente a Toph enojado, y la jaló, llevándola hasta el cuarto en el que se preguntaban por que Zuko estaba desnudo, y Toph solo en una camisa y ropa interior, Soka dijo algo que les sorprendió a todos

-Es normal en personas que se van a casar-Todos se le quedaron viendo tan extraño

-¡QUE PASO!-Zuko en verdad estaba enojado, no se sabia si por que el no recordaba nada, o por que no recordaba lo que había hecho

-¿Quieres saber? -Toph le dijo

-¿Tuvimos...algo?¿Estuve contigo anoche?

-Si

-OH DIOS...¿Y me cuide?

-Zuko ¿a que te refieres?

-Tonta que si estuve...que si ter...-Zuko no sabia como decirle algo tan simple

-Di algo

-Aggg Toph ¿Sabes que es una...relación se..sexual?

-¡QUE! ¿Piensas que tu y yo tuvimos sexo?-Toph se sorprendió

-Es lo que quiero saber

-NO LA RESPUESTA ES NO-Toph le grito Zuko sonrió y la abrazo cargándola, volviendo a quedar desnudo

-PONTE ROPA-Le grito otra vez

La bajo y busco sus calzoncillos para después averiguar que había pasado

-¿De que te acuerdas? Zuko

-De que estaba tomando y luego todo no se, todo fue un sueño, que estaba contigo besandote...-Zuko se avergonzó

-No fue un sueño, lo hiciste

-Dime que paso

Toph le conto lo que había pasado

-Y dijiste que no habías bebido mucho y luego te quitaste los calzoncillos y cuando terminaste de quitárselos te quedaste profundamente dormido, sobre mi y luego te aventé pero no dejaste espacio para mi, así que tuve que dormir en el sofá

-Y ¿Por que estabas desnuda?

-Por que me estaba cambiando de ropa-Toph le contesto

-Y ¿Por que me pediste ayuda?

-Por que yo no se vestirme sola así que te pedí ayuda

-Y POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE A LU ESO

-Por que no supe quien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que tu hablaste

-Declinare casarme contigo, perderé mi herencia, pero mi primo tu y yo estaremos bien-Zuko le dijo

Ella no dijo nada Zuko la vio, no le dijo nada y comenzó a cambiarse

-Te ayudare a terminar de vestir

-No, no hace falta, Katara me ayudara-Dijo con la cabeza baja

Zuko salio del cuarto y se despidió de sus amigo, y Luego fue a casa. Katara y Suki entraron con Toph ella tan solo estaba parada, y ninguna de sus amigas sabia que ocurría

-¿Estas bien?-Katara le pregunto, ella no respondió

-No quiero que me lleven al convento-Tan solo susurro, nadie le entendió lo que dijo-Ayúdenme a terminar de cambiarme

Ellas tan solo le ayudaron. ZUko llego a la casa y no había nadie, tan solo las empleadas, Zuko le pregunto a una donde se encontraba Lu Ten, y le informo que en el cuarto. Entro en el cuarto y Lu Ten le soltó un golpe a Zuko

-NO TE IMPORTO VERDAD-Le grito Lu Ten soltándole otro golpe.


	8. La verdad tras un compromiso

**_Nota r:_** después de un rato de no subir absolutamente NADA regreso como el ave fénix de entre las cenizas

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: La verdad tras un compromiso_**

-TU SABIAS QUE YO LA AMABA Y AUN ASÍ TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA, Y ME VAS A SALIR CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE ESTABAS TAN BORRACHO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS Y QUE AL FINAL LA VIOLASTE-Lu Ten estaba molesto, Zuko dejo que lo insultara-TU NO LA MERECES NI SIQUIERA LA AMAS O TE AGRADA-Zuko no le dijo palabra alguna tan solo se quedo callado viendo el suelo

-Llámale a mi madre-Dijo Toph triste

-¿Qué ocurre?-Katara le dijo triste

-Papá dijo que si Zuko no se casaba conmigo demandaría a su compañía y a mí me mandaría a un convento, ya que no podrá casarme con alguien por mi ceguera-Toph dijo casi llorando.

Katara y Suki se vieron, sin decir nada.

-Llamaremos al señor Irohn, tal vez el sepa que podemos hacer-Suki la animo-Katara tu y Angg cuídenla mientras que Soka y yo buscaremos al señor Irohn

-Sí, pero ¿si tus papas llegan?

-Descuida no llegan hasta pasada la media noche

Ambos fueron a buscar a Irohn. Mientras el padre de Toph leía unos documentos los cuales no le parecían nada agradables, ya que ciertas constructoras presentaban irregularidades y eran constructoras de la compañía de Zuko y su Familia, además de que había pagos atrasados en varios millones de dólares, cosa que hacia unas semanas atrás no les dio importancia pero ahora afectaban a la compañía.

-Declino el casarme con Toph y mi parte de la herencia

-¿Qué? Eso no cambia el hecho de que te acostaste con ella

-Yo no me acosté con ella

-Entonces ¿Que paso?

-Al principio si quise, pero pensé que era un sueño erótico o algo así, pero a la hora de intentar hacerlo me quede dormido desnudo-Zuko dijo avergonzado

-No te creo. Entonces ¿Por qué la tocabas cuando entre?

-Ella me pidió ayuda para cambiarse, ella no lo puede hacer sola

-En eso te puedo creer ya que ella en cierta ocasión me comento eso-Lu Ten estaba confundido

Suki y Soka le habían llamado a Irohn con carácter de urgente. Se quedaron de ver en un café, cuando llegaron Irohn los esperaba

-¿Por qué la prisa?-Dijo el bebiendo un te ordenado previamente

-Es sobre el matrimonio de Zuko-Suki le dijo angustiada, a lo que Irohn se sorprendió

-No intento que me creas, intento que tu y yo estemos bien-Zuko le dijo a su primo

-¿Qué pasa si no me caso con Lin?

-¿Hay negocios en esa familia?

-No lo sé, tal vez si

-Tú y yo somos negocios de nuestros padres, yo amo a Mai y ya no podre estar con ella gracias a esto

-Yo casi no conozco a Lin

-Deberíamos estar con quieres queramos-Zuko vio que la ira de su primo poco a poco desaparecía

-¿La amos?-Zuko pregunto

-Sí, con todo mi corazón

-Entonces no me opondré-Zuko dijo. Lu tan solo lo abrazo.

Irohn se sorprendió por las palabras de Suki

-Zuko no sería capaz de hacerlo

-Tal vez si, si no sabe la verdad-Suki dijo preocupada

-Tenemos que decirle-Dijo Irohn con confianza

-Pero ¿Que pasara si Lu ten no entiende?-Soka pregunto

-Tiene que entender

-Pero si esta vez no entendió-Soka dijo preocupado por sus amigos

-Tendrá que hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas-Irohn estaba decidido a terminar con eso de una vez por todas

Esa tarde después de ese mal entendido, Zuko se reunió con Toph para ver cómo les dirían a sus familias

-¿Les diremos primero a tus padres y después a los míos?-Zuko le pregunto

-¿Tu amas mucho a Mai?-Zuko no entendía el por qué de la pregunta

-Creo que si-Dijo un poco extrañado

-Yo al menos ¿Te caigo bien?-Zuko se confundía cada vez más con esas preguntas

-Eres un tanto irritable pero si

-Y ¿Lu Ten está dispuesto a pagar un alto precio por tu renuncia hacia mí?

-Toph déjate de rodeos y dime que ocurre-Zuko no sabía a dónde iban esas preguntas

-Yo no me quiero casar y sé que tu tampoco, pero el precio que debo pagar por ese "acto de rebeldía" es mi libertad. Así que ve a buscar a Mai y dile a Lu que es una gran persona-Zuko no entendía eso y tan solo vio a aquella chiquilla que sonreía falsamente

-Toph tus padres ¿Que dirán si no te casas?-Zuko pregunto temeroso de la respuesta

-Me encerraran en un convento-Dijo con una lagrimilla brotando de sus ojos.

Zuko entendió muchas cosas, entendió el por qué ella había aceptado casarse con el sin conocerse, y el rechazo hacia Lu, pero también entendió que debía hacer algo para protegerla, no permitiría que una niña tan linda permaneciera encerrada tras un convento, sabía que no la amaba y que tal vez el sueño que lo proseguía noche tras noche podría significar la ayuda que le proporcionaría al no dejarla sola en ese convento.

Lo difícil de la situación seria el que Lu Ten entendiera que ya no cumpliría su pacto de alejarse de Toph para que el tuviese el camino libre

-No sé qué hacer-Se le escapo casi sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Que no sabes qué hacer?-Toph le pregunto algo curiosa

-Le prometí a Lu alejarme de ti, pero no quiero que te pase nada, siento que debo hacerte esto, Tú y yo somos producto de una ambición de nuestros padres hacia los negocios, y no quiero que tu hayas cambiado mi vida por mi culpa para después no corresponderte

-Y ¿Qué hay de Mai y de Lu?

-Es lo que no se, Lu es el que más me preocupa, mucho más que Mai

-¿Por qué?

-Mai ha hecho cosas que hacen que a veces no la aguante, y a veces siento que no podre con ello, además de lo que hizo la otra ocasión de golpearte, no lo puedo concebir

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es de cobardes golpear a alguien con alguna discapacidad, no me mal entiendas, se que tú te puedes mover con una habilidad casi sobre humana, pero aun así no es justo-Toph tan solo lo escuchaba con atención, su voz se le hacía tan armoniosa, una mezcla de un joven maduro y un joven inocente.

Debió hablar por mucho ya que se escuchaban las campanas de la iglesia anunciando que serian las 5 de la tarde. Se había perdido en aquel sueño donde Zuko perdía la vida y decía que la amaba. Y si, tan solo era un sueño ya que el no la amaba y ella tampoco sentía algo por él, o al menos eso era lo que decía ella.

Más tarde, después de charlar, la llevo a su casa, y se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez que no discutían y que hablaban bien, Zuko también recordó aquel sueño, tanto que no pensó en cómo le diría a Lu de ese problema

-¿Tio?-Dijo entrando al despacho de este

-¿Que ocurre pequeño Zuko?

-Necesito decirte algo-Le conto todo lo que había ocurrido, pero Irohn no dijo nada tan solo lo escucho-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Zuko se desespero

-Tu amiga Suki me había comentado eso y yo también he estado pensando en cómo decirle al cabeza dura de mi hijo, Lu no acepta un no

-No la amo tío, solo que no quiero que por mi culpa su vida se eché a perder

-¿Y Mai?

-No lo sé, no sé qué hacer por eso vengo a pedirte ayuda, necesito un consejo

Ambos no sabían que hacer ni como decirle a Lu Ten eso tan importante. Entonces el llego

-¿Que ocurre padre, estas muy serio?-Dijo al verlos con una cara de preocupación

-Tenemos que hablar-Irohn dijo explicándole la situación de Toph y la nueva decisión de Zuko

-Lo sabía, sabía que sentías algo por ella-Dijo molesto

-No, no es eso, pero piensa si yo me enamorara de Lin, y la única manera de que ella sea libre es que tu tengas que casarte con ella-Lu no dijo nada

-Entiende hijo, ella tal vez no se hizo para ti

-Pero yo la amo

-¿Por qué la amas?-Irohn le pregunto dejándolo sin palabras

-Es hermosa, es un tanto carismática...tiene lindo cuerpo, y cabello

-Hijo eso no es amor, es atracción física y este mes es ella, y el siguiente otra chica, ama a alguien por como es y por lo que siente no por si su belleza física-Lu no dijo nada, tan solo se fue a su habitación.


	9. Tal vez sea amor

**_Nota r:_** Que les parecio el cap anterior?

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: _Tal vez sea amor**

Después de ese incidente paso un mes, en el que Lu se había alejado de Toph y se acerco más a Lin. Zuko intentaba hablar con Mai para arreglar alguna situación pero ella no quería hablar con él. Lu Ten estaba un poco deprimido y Toph no se atrevía a hablar con el de esos incidentes.

Zuko sentía una mezcla de confusión y enojo, tras toda esa situación. Toph sentía lo mismo, pero a la vez sentía una preocupación grandísima ya que había escuchado de que los negocios iban mal y que tal vez tendrían que vender la compañía entera a la familia de Zuko, pero no está segura de cuál sería la situación de ella y Zuko.

La semana de exámenes se acercaría pronto y Toph iba mal en matemáticas y ciencias sociales, y tendría que buscar asesoría para poder pasar esas materias

-Señorita Bei Fong podríamos hablar en mi oficina-Le llamo su asesora-Señorita para poder permanecer becada en esta escuela necesita aprobar dos materias en las cuales le va mal, además de que necesita obtener la nota más alta del salón, ya que debido al incidente con las señoritas Chuang* y Lien*, bajaron sus calificaciones

-Si eso lo tengo presente y de hecho mi prima Suki me está apoyando con las materias-Toph se justifico

-Es muy bueno de su parte, pero ya le he conseguido el mejor tutor de su aula, un joven con el mayor promedio de la clase-La maestra le insistió

-Dígame de quien se trata

-Del joven Lien-Toph casi le dio un infarto al escuchar ese nombre-Zuko querido ¿Puedes entrar?-Zuko entro un tanto avergonzado por el tono de voz de la maestra

-Aquí me encuentro profesora

-Zuko fue tan amable de aceptar en ayudarte- Dijo, un momento después sonó el móvil de la profesora, se disculpo y salió del aula

-¿Qué te dio cambio para que aceptaras?

-Nada tan solo lo hice porque me lo pidió, ella es una muy buena profesora que me apoyo cuando...-Zuko dudo un poco-Tengo que ayudarla- Termino de decir antes de que la profesora llegara

-Bien creo que lo dejo en tus manos, Zuko, y Toph esfuérzate-Le dijo la profesora.

Ambos salieron

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto algo escéptica Toph

-Ve esta tarde a mi casa y ahí empezamos a estudiar-Zuko le dijo para después marcharse.

En casa, Zuko estaba un poco a la expectativa de que no se presentara y pensaba que sería problema de ella y no para él, ya que podía con sus estudios. Pero a las 5 de la tarde, ella apareció en la puerta principal, la dirigió a su habitación para comenzar.

Apartar de ese día Toph iba a diario a la casa de Zuko para continuar con sus lecciones, y Azula los espiaba para ver en qué momento Mai podría vengarse, pero ellos no hacían más que estar pegados en los libros.

Zuko veía el progreso de Toph y e daba cuenta de que ella tan solo era un poco distraída en los estudios y que en realidad era más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Se pregunta más a menudo por que en sus sueños se había enamorado de ella.

Una tarde se había quedado dormido en su cuarto y se comenzó a soñar aquella extraña historia que los unía a ambos, entonces despertó y muy cerca de su rostro estaba el de Toph, y se pregunto que si era un sueño o no

-¿Qué soñabas?-Le pregunto curiosa

Le pregunto curiosa, tardo en reaccionar y al darse cuenta de que ocurría, se avergonzó. Se sentó de inmediato y volteo a verla en ningún momento

-¿Estás bien? Te escucho algo agitado-Toph pregunto

-Me asustaste eso es todo-Dijo Zuko

-Está bien bueno empecemos, ya que en dos días son los exámenes-Toph dijo acomodando sus cosas en la mesita baja que tenia Zuko en medio del cuarto

Zuko intento concentrarse lo más que pudo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, ya que su mente tan solo estaba la primera imagen que tuvo al despertar, Toph. Ella se dio cuenta la distracción debido a que todo lo hacía mal, y no tardo en recriminarlo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas muy distraído? Hoy no has dado con ninguna en toda la bendita tarde

-Es que estoy preocupado por algo-Dijo mintiéndole

-No mientas sabes que puedo darme cuenta-Le respondió Toph acercándose más a él haciendo que se pusiera un poco más nervioso

-Nada-Zuko contesto

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-Porque invades mi espacio-Dijo él, Toph se alejo pero aun así el nerviosismo no se iba.

Se iba, sudaba un poco y sentía un vacio extraño en el estomago. Continuaron en las lecciones, pero el mínimo rose de la mano de la jovencita lo volvía a poner en aquel estado.

Eso no iba bien, pensaba Zuko, tenía que hacer algo para remediar esa situación y agradecía el hecho de que Toph no podía ver, si no más se daría cuenta de su estado. Pensaba, también en aquel sueño y en aquella vez que por enojo la beso.

Sus labios le pedían eso, pero el se abstenía; veía aquellos rosados labios, pequeños que le hablaban y que le preguntaban cosas, el solo respondía con monosílabos. Veía como Toph al concentrarse se mordía la parte derecha de su labio inferior dejándolo más rosado.

Veía también esas mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y el estrés, parecía tan linda, llego a pensar una vez. Vio como un mechón de ese cabello negro y largo se escapaba de un moño alto, cayendo al inicio de sus pechos.

Observo ese cuello que beso alguna vez, en estado etílico, y se maldijo por no estar sobrio y haber disfrutado de ella un poco. Pensó que a ella no le agradaría, tal vez estuvo mal pensar en ello, pero sintió en ese momento una gran tracción hacia ella.

Sintió que si ella seguía mordiéndose el labio, no aguantaría más y la besaría así que fuese que ella lo golpeara y que ella se marchara de ese lugar, pero era tanta la insistencia de volver a probar sus labios que no le importaba

-Zuko explícame por que…-Zuko aprovecho esa oportunidad de que Toph volteaba su rostro para besarla sin permiso.

Ella tan solo se sorprendió y quiso empujarlo pero cuando acordó el sujetaba sus brazos, envolviéndola mas y mas en el beso. Estuvieron así un par de minutos que a Zuko le parecieron segundos y a Toph le parecieron horas, pero algo los interrumpió

-Zuko amor saldré…- Era su madre quien los vio y al escuchar la voz de Ursa la soltó

Ursa tan solo dijo disculpen y salió de la habitación sin decir más de ello. Toph no sabía qué hacer si enojarse o decir "Eso está bien al cabo nos casaremos", pero estaba todo claro: Toph no amaba a Zuko y sabia que él no la amaba.

Hubo un silencio y Zuko tan solo bajo la cabeza sin decir nada, Toph no aguanto más y dijo molesta

-EN QUE PENSABAS AL BESARME ASI, ¿¡REES QUE AL BESARME ALGO CAMBIARA!? Eres un idiota, siempre haces tonterías, odio que juegues conmigo, yo no soy tu juguete o tu puta para que me andes besando y tocando en el momento en que se te dé la gana. Pero claro al no tener novia te aprovechas de la niña ciega al fin y al cabo ella no siente

-¿Qué sentiste Toph? ¿Qué sientes cuando te beso?-Toph se quedo sin palabras

-Me iré hoy fue un día perdido-Dijo molesta intentando escapar de la habitación. Pero Zuko la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda

-Perdóname, no sé qué paso pero, necesitaba hacerlo o me volvería loco, hubo algo en ti, especialmente hoy, que me hizo sentí eso

-Pero tú no me amas, entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No hay respuesta para ello, antes de conocerte ocurrió algo que me hizo dudar de tantas cosas y tal vez eso que paso signifique que tengo que ayudarte, que tengo que cumplir esa promesa de casarme contigo-Zuko decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Se sentía tan bien al abrazarla, al tenerla tan cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, Mai se paró a hablar con Zuko

-He estado pensando en que tu no fuiste el culpable de que tu estés con ella

-Mai ¿Por qué ese cambio?-Zuko pregunto extrañado

-Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar tanto las cosas y me di cuenta de eso-Ella lo abraso Zuko se sorprendió mucho-Zuko jamás deje de amarte, igual que tu a mi-Dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de el

Zuko se quedo sorprendido al ver que Toph salía corriendo de detrás de un muro y se dio cuenta de que la confianza que se habían ganado la tarde anterior se perdió.

* * *

_**Nota**_** 2:** *Como no sabia que apellidos ponerles a Mai y a Azula les invente esos, Chuang es el apellido inventado de Mai y Lien es el de la familia de Zuko


	10. Pidiendo perdón

**_Nota r:_** Ñe~ he resivido muy buenos comentarios sobre el fic, y se los agradesco infinitamentente, aqui tienen el 10° cap de esta historia loca

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: Pidiendo perdón_**

Zuko intento todo el día en que Toph le hablara, pero no lo consiguió, e incluso no fue esa tarde en a su casa. Por semanas trataba de buscarla perno nada la había hablar

-¿Qué puedo hacer Suki?

-Deja a Mai, desde que volviste con ella se puso así

-¿Esta celosa?

-Llámalo como quieras pero después de que tu le dijiste que te casarías con ella, confió en ti

-Pero ella dijo que podríamos hacer nuestra vida como quisiéramos

-Zuko ¿paso algo mas los días que estudiaban juntos?-Zuko dudo en decirle lo que había pasado unos días atrás, pero también pensó en que ella ya sabía que se habían besado-Se que ocurrió algo, lo vi en tu rostro

-Suki, si paso algo, pero no te diré, es algo que prometí no decir

-Está bien haré todo lo posible por decirte cómo hacer para que hables con ella

A los pocos días le dijo como hablar con ella pero era un poco riesgoso. A la mañana siguiente Toph entro a su coche para que Xin la llevara a la escuela y al entrar al choche se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba ahí

-XIN-Toph grito un poco pero este ya había arrancado sin hacerle caso

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pero yo no, así que bájate

-Escúchame Toph, he estado intentando hablarte desde hace semanas –Zuko estaba dentro del coche gracias a Xin

-Toph quiero pedirte perdón, se que hice algo que te molesto y sé que a ti no te agrado la idea de que volviera con Mai

-Eso fue lo que me molesto

-Pero si al princi…

-Sé lo que dije, pero me molesto, fue que un día me dijeras esas cosas y al día siguiente le calientes la oreja a otra

-Toph ¿Estas celosa?

-No por supuesto que no

-Entonces por qué te enoja tanto

-Porque si, por que no me gusto que me besaras ni me gusto que me ocultaras que tendrías una relación extramarital

-Toph cuando eso ocurrió tu no me dejaste hablarte

-Zuko tú fuiste el que me dijo que te esperara en el pasillo ese día y que tendrías que decirme algo, vaya con que sutileza lo hiciste

-¿De qué hablas Toph?-Ella saco un papel en blanco con puntitos en relieve

-¿Qué es esto?

-Xin podrías leer esto-Le dijo Toph

-Claro señorita-Tomo el papel y entonces Zuko entendió que ese papel estaba escrito en braille

-Dice "Toph podrías ir al pasillo cerca del patio en 10 minutos atte. Zuko"

-Vez-

-Toph yo no sé escribir en braille, cuando te explicaba las matemáticas tu hacías las operaciones y me las decías y yo te corregía, jamás toque nada de tus cosas especiales-Zuko dijo un poco extrañado de quien escribía eso.

-Yo No escriba eso-Dijo Zuko-Perdóname que quieres que haga para que me perdones para que saques eso que traes dentro

-¿Arias lo que yo te pida?-Zuko pensó que tal vez le iba a decir que terminara a Mai

-Si-Le contesto

-Bien, quiero que me dejes en paz, ya no quiero que me acoses, ni que te subas al coche mí que me toques, ni que me beses, ya no quiero nada de eso

-¿Y Mai'

-Haz lo que quieras con ella pero a mi déjame en paz

-¿Estas celosa?

-No lo estoy-Dijo Toph ruborizándose un poco, a Zuko le gustaba eso

-Está bien, ¿Sera como en un principio?

-Si tú con la persona que quieras y y yo libre de hacer lo que desee-Dijo Toph

Zuko se bajo calles antes para que Mai no se molestara. Los días pasaron, Zuko había regresado con Mai, pero tan solo se veían en la escuela, ya que en casa tenía que fingir estar bien con Toph para que su padre no lo molestara.

Toph se preguntaba si su libertad valdría la pena, por estar aguantando una doble vida. Mai le insistía a Zuko que dejaran la escuela y que se fueran de la ciudad para vivir los dos juntos y olvidarse de la persona que los separa, pero Zuko jamás le respondía algo, y mantenía en secreto que lo hacía para cuidar a Toph de su propio padre.

Los negocios iban mal, y tenían enormes pérdidas millonarias los Beifong, y cuando el padre de Toph quería hablar con el señor Osai, este siempre se encontraba de viaje o estaba ocupado. Azula ya comenzaba a formar parte de los negocios de la familia antes que Zuko e inclusive antes que Lu Ten, siendo la favorita de Osai no era de esperarse menos.

Una noche todos los amigos de Toph se reunieron en su casa, ya que habían sido invitados al aniversario de los padres de la joven, y los 6 amigos fueron los primeros en llegar, mucho antes que los invitados.

Iban muy presentables, con vestidos y trajes, pero Zuko al ver a Toph se sonrojo y se quedo boquiabierto al verla con un hermoso vestido verde, un poco escotado pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, no tenia hombros y la espalda era un poco baja, llevaba el pelo recogido y una pequeña diadema color oro a juego, el vestido era tanto largo como corto, de la parte trasera y delantera respectivamente.

Al verla Zuko sintió que la corbata roja que llevaba le ahorcaba

-Zuko cierra la boca, te entraran moscas-Soka le dijo mientras los demás se reian un poco, Toph se acerco

¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunto pensando en que se burlaban de su vestido

-De que…-Soka iba a hablar pero Zuko lo callo desesperado

-Estaba diciendo Soka que parecía mono cilíndrelo con ese traje-Katara respondió, todos rieron inclusive Toph

Zuko se sintió nervioso, como la última vez que estuvieron solos, y fue en busca de un baño donde lavarse la cara, pero en esa mansión se perdió, tanto que fue a dar a la sala privada de la familia. Tenían fotos familiares y recuerdos, entonces Zuko la vio, Vio la foto de Toph, una niña tan pequeña y caprichosa.

-Oh Zuko 'Que haces aquí'-Pregunto la madre de Toph

-Discúlpeme pero creo que me perdí, iba al baño

-Oh el baño esta al fondo del pasillo

Zuko salió corriendo, al salir se encontró con Toph en la puerta

¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Zuko asustado

-Mama me dijo que te esperara porque te habías perdido

-Entiendo...Te vez hermosa-Dijo casi en susurro

-Te dije que dejaras de molestarme

-No te molesto, es tan solo un cumplió-Zuko le recrimino

-Que me digas esas cosas me molesta

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, así te veo, tan hermosa-Dijo acercándose a ella

-Déjame, ese era nuestro trato

"Al diablo con el trato" pensó Zuko, el se alejo un poco de ella, y ella tan solo se fue y Zuko la siguió para no perderse. Llego el padre de Toph del trabajo para celebrar con su esposa la fiesta de aniversario, casi no había nadie

-¡QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!-grito al ver a Zuko

-Es Zuko querido, el prometido de tu hija-Dijo su esposa

-Es un hipócrita, quieres todo de mí, hasta mi hija-Dijo molesto pero nadie entendía la razón

Se dirigió a Zuko y lo agarro por las solapas de la camisa

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!-Le grito empujándolo,

Soka y Lu Ten intervinieron, pero aun así el padre de Toph lo golpeo

-¡Oh por Dios!-Suki se espanto

-¡Que está ocurriendo!-Toph no entendía

-Tu padre golpeo a Zuko-Katara dijo espantada

-Papa déjalo-Toph dijo algo asustada

-¿¡QUERIDO QUE OCURRE?!-Grito su esposa

-¡QUE SE LARGE, NO LO QUIERO VER EN MI CASA Y ALEJATE DE TOPH!

-Porque si ella es mi amiga y sobre todo mi prometida

-¡SI SE QUE TE ACERCAS A ELLA JURO QUE TE MADTO-Le dijo enojado

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-Soka dijo jalando a Zuko

Ellos dos, Lu Ten y Angg, salieron de la casa, por suerte ese espectáculo nadie lo presencio

-¿Qué traía el padre de Toph?-Angg pregunto

Entonces Zuko golpeo a Lu Ten

-Amigo que te ocurre-Soka se sorprendió

-¡LE DIJISTE AL SEÑOR BEIFONG QUE YO DORMI CON TOPH!-Zuko estaba furioso

-¡QUE! Yo no le dije nada

-¡NO MIENTAS, SABIAS QUE AL DECIRLE SU PADRE SE MOLESTARIA CONMIGO!-Zuko dijo enojado para después irse

-Soy yo o ¿Le molesto demasiado el hecho de que el señor Beifong le prohibiera ver a Toph?-Soka pregunto

-No, yo también lo vi-Angg dijo muy sorprendido.


	11. Cosas del pasado

**_Nota r:_** Vacaciones bueno para ustedes pero para mi na, asi que para que se entretengan actualizare eso, nomas por floja no actualizo regañenme cuando no acutalice

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: cosas del pasado_**

Era de día, Zuko se pasó toda la noche intentando comunicarse con Suki para saber que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Era domingo y no vería a Toph hasta un día después, claro si es que su padre dejaba que fuera al colegio. Pero no pudo contactarla

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-Lu Ten había llegado a la habitación de Zuko

-No, no sé qué paso anoche pero sé que tiene que ver con que haya dormido con ella

¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Por que un padre así es con su princesita

-Te juro Zuko que no dije nada, es mas ya había olvidado ese feo incidente

-Lo sé discúlpame, enloquecí al saber que ya no la podre…-Zuko se dio cuenta de inmediato que un mensaje le había llegado.

Era de Suki, quería verlo en casa de ella. Ambos primos fueron a reunirse con ellas. Cuando llegaron tan solo estaban ella y Katara

-¿Suki que ocurrió? ¿Por qué me dijo todo eso tu tío?-Zuko estaba completamente perdido, habían ocurrido tantas cosas

-Para empezar Toph y tu ya no están comprometidos-Zuko se sorprendió y pensó en el futuro de Toph

-¿Qué ocurrirá con ella?-Logro decir

-Aun no sabemos, pero, tal vez regresen a su lugar de origen el siguiente mes-Suki estaba triste de lo que ocurría, nadie quería que Toph se fuera, mucho menos su prima. Zuko se sentó en el sofá

-Katara prepara un poco de Té, Zuko está muy pálido-Suki dijo a lo que Katara obedeció

-¿Por qué ya no hay compromiso?-Lu Ten pregunto

-Según lo que mi madre dijo, fue que, la familia de Zuko había hecho incumplimiento de contrato-Suki dijo

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No lo sé, solo sé que ha ocurrido casi desde que llegaron-Katara le dio el Té a Zuko, este no había dicho nada

-Mi tío no ha estado en el país desde hace un mes-Dijo Lu Ten

-¿Zuko que aras?-Katara pregunto

-Creo que…-Tan solo dijo eso

-Zuko si al menos quieres ayudarla intenta averiguar que ocurrió, porque mi tío dijo esas cosas-Suki lo alentó.

El lunes en la escuela Zuko no pudo hablar con Toph porque Mai no se lo permitió, pero si le mando una nota con Suki, diciéndole que tenían que hablar, pero ese día jamás llego. Dos semanas después, los padres de Toph la dejaron en casa de Suki ya que irían de viaje para regresar a su antiguo hogar, y el viaje duraría unos 5 días.

Pero el primer día, un domingo, Toph cayó enferma, y sus amigos la fueron a visitar, el último en llegar, fue Zuko. Estaban en un cuarto de huéspedes, mientras Suki y Soka iban por algo de comer

-Lamento lo que paso la otra noche con mi padre-Dijo Toph sentada en la cama

-He pasado días enteros tratando de adivinar lo que ocurrió esa noche

-¿Y por que jamás me lo preguntaste?

-Porque jamás pude hablar contigo

-Porque siempre estabas con ella-Dijo Toph acostándose y dándole la espalda

-¿Estas celosa?-Zuko pregunto en tono de burla

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Ja ni que fueses un príncipe

-Vuelves con eso-Dijo Zuko molesto

Pelearon así un rato, Toph siempre dándole la espalda, Zuko mas que enojado estaba divirtiéndose con esa pelea. Entonces ya no escucho la voz de Toph, rodeo la cama y se dio cuenda de que se había dormido; toco su frente y tenía algo de fiebre, así que la descobijo para que no se acalorara mas.

Le sirvió agua y busco sus medicamentos. Los puso en el buro al lado de la cama, y se sentó cerca de ella en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que últimamente se veía tan hermosa, o tal vez lo fue pero él jamás se había dado cuenda de ello

-Es como la ultima vez-Alcanzo a escuchar entre murmullos de Toph

-¿Qué ultima vez?-Se atrevió a preguntar

-Tono, la última vez que me cuidaste enferma-Murmuro aun dormida-¿No lo recuerdas? Aquella vez antes de enfrentar a tu padre, Ember

Zuko estaba perplejo, tal vez deliraba, tal vez soñaba, o tal vez alguna vez paso algo. Llegaron Suki y Soka, y se atrevió a preguntar que si Toph alguna vez visito Ember, cuando pequeña, y la respuesta era que no.

Zuko de pequeño cada verano visitaba la isla Ember, pero jamás fue con alguien más que su familia, e inclusive jamás había visto en su vida a Toph antes de aquellos extraños sueños. Al despertar Toph no recordaba lo que había dicho, y pensó que todo era culpa de la fiebre.

Sabía que a partir de ese día tendría poco tiempo para averiguar qué había ocurrido aquella noche que el padre de Toph lo había corrido de su casa.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Mai esa tarde que fue a visitarla a su casa

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si estás bien? Desde que llegaste has estado muy extraño-Le dijo Mai

-Ah si

-Eres un mentiroso

-Si vez que no lo estoy para que preguntas-Contesto de mal modo Zuko

-Deberías estar feliz

-¿Por qué?

-Por que escuche hace días a Katara y a Suki en el baño, decir que tu compromiso está roto-Dijo Mai en un tono casi feliz

Zuko no le contesto nada, es mas se puso más irritado de lo que estaba

-¿Zuko no me escuchaste? Todo volverá a ser como antes, vivir felices, ¿No te da gusto eso?-Zuko no respondió-ZUKO-Le grito Mai

-QUE QUIERES-Le respondió de la misma manera

-Qué demonios traes

-Estoy molesto por cosas en mi vida

-Tiene que ver con ella, Si tiene que ver con ella

-Deja de meter a Toph en todo

-¿Yo? Tú eres quien la metió en nuestras vidas

-Cállate no sabes lo que pasa

-Desde que te deje la última vez corriste a sus brazos, ni siquiera me buscaste

-Te buscaba Mai, pero siempre me rechazabas

-No lo hiciste lo suficiente

-Me canse de buscarte, nunca es suficiente para ti, no se para que me buscaste si te ibas a comportar tan celosa de ella

-¿Celosa de esa chiquilla? Ja

-Deja de llamarla así

-Es una chiquilla que vino a arruinarnos la vida

-Tú no me amas, lo tuyo es capricho, si tú me amaras no hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste

-Pues yo ya no te amo, volví contigo porque no quiero que seas feliz, yo te hacia feliz, ahora sufrirás como yo sufrí por amor

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Toph

-Entonces por qué esta siempre contigo

-Por qué no puedo permitir que por mi culpa alguien pierda su libertad

-Pues ella nunca debió existir, ya que ella nos separo

-Mai desde antes de que Toph llegara tú te hacías la imposible

-Yo siempre fui cariñosa contigo

-Exigirme hasta que te regalara un cachorro, no es ser cariñosa, y cuando al día siguiente no llegue con él te molestaste tanto que inclusive cuando te lo di tardaste semanas para hablarme y regalaste al perrito-Mai no respondió

-LARGATE-Fue lo último que dijo

-Si me voy jamás volveré contigo-Dijo Zuko pero Mai no respondió

Zuko se fue, estaba molesto, se sentía mal, sentía que solo lo habían utilizado, y sin darse cuenta había llegado a casa de Suki

-¿Zuko qué haces aquí?-Suki estaba en el jardín regando sus gardenias

-Suki, acabo de terminar con Mai-Dijo sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, ella también estaba sorprendida

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Para siempre?!

-Sí, esta fue la definitiva

-¿Qué aras? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí

-Al fin las almas están recordando-Dijo una voz tras el

Al voltear Zuko se dio cuenta de que Gran Gran estaba ahí


	12. Tal vez fue verdad

**_Nota r:_** Vacaciones bueno para ustedes pero para mi na, asi que para que se entretengan actualizare eso, nomas por floja no actualizo regañenme cuando no acutalice

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: Tal vez fue verdad_**

Zuko volteo a ver quién era y para su sorpresa era Gran Gran. Iba a camino a ver a su amiga Hana por su cumpleaños y tenía que pasar por casa de Suki para llegar

-Mama ya se hará tarde-Dijo su hijo

-Tranquilo solo pase a decir Hola, Hola pequeños

-Abuelita que sorpresa-Dijo Suki

-Hola Gran Gran-Zuko estaba atónito

-Bueno pequeño es hora de irme-Gran Gran se despidió para después desaparecer tras la esquina

-¿Y si lo que dijo tal vez fue verdad?

-¿De qué hablas Zuko?

-Ocurrió algo que creo que fue verdad-Zuko dijo un poco confundido

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Poco antes de que Toph llegara a la ciudad comencé a tener un sueño, tan raro que ni siquiera está situado en esta época, yo en este sueño moría, pero le confesaba algo a Toph-Suki sabía lo que ocurría

-También lo soñaste

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Toph también tiene ese sueño-Zuko se sorprendió

Y fue a buscar a Toph pero ella estaba dormida, y decidió esperar al día siguiente. Ya en casa Zuko por fin pudo hablar con su madre y su tío

-¿Qué dices que? Irohn estaba totalmente perplejo por la situación

-¿Y demandaran?-Ursa pregunto

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme?-Irohn regaño

-Porque quería que mi padre llegara para averiguar algo-Zuko dijo molesto

-Debemos investigar que ocurre. Intentare hablar con el señor Bei Fong- Irohn dijo preocupado porque tal vez alguien se había infiltrado en la compañía.

Hubo una auditoria secreta por parte de Irohn, dándose cuenta de que a la misma compañía faltaba mucho dinero, y que las cuentas de Osai habían sido cerradas, también había una cuenta con demasiado dinero a nombre de Zuko, y había varios retiros de grandes sumas de dinero, el cual no había sido transferido a ninguna cuenta

-Si ¿Diga?-Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Zuko contesto adormilado

-Zuzu soy yo

-Ty..

-No digas mi nombre

-¿Qué ocurre, estas bien?

-Si solo que tengo que decirte varias cosas, ¿Puedo verte mañana saliendo del colegio en casa de la prometida de Lu?

-Claro está bien-Ty Lee tan solo colgó

Ese día Ty Lee no había ido a la escuela, pero le llego un mensaje recordándole su cita. Ambos primos fueron a casa de Lin, la madre de la joven abrió

-Pasen, los esperábamos-Dijo La madre de la joven

-Señora ¿Qué ocurre?-Lu Ten pregunto

-Aquí no pasen al cuarto de huéspedes-Dijo dirigiéndolos al cuarto

Ahí se encontraban Lin y Ty Lee, La última joven se encontraba muy lastimada

-¿Qué ocurrió Ty Lee?-Zuko se espanto al verla

-Poe eso te quería ver, he guardado esto por mucho tiempo-Dijo Ty Lee decidida, la joven era tan pacifica que dudaban de lo ocurrido.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en un pequeño sofá

-Zuko alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Por qué Mai estaba contigo?-Zuko negó con la cabeza-Cuando éramos niños Mai estaba enamorada de ti, quería casarse contigo, pero tú no le hiciste casa, de hecho tú la ignoraste durante la infancia, inclusive en la secundaria. Así que decidió vengarse. Cambió su imagen, su peinado, ropa , todo de ella excepto su cochina actitud.

Azula la ayudaba en todo, para que te enamoraras de ella y no te pudieras casar con quien te fue asignado. Después caíste redondo en su trampa, Mai actuó desde el principio que odiaba a Toph pero a quien verdad odiaba es a ti. Mai sabía que dia Toph llegaría a la ciudad, ella sabe todo de Toph y de ti, por eso aquella vez que Mai y Azula la golpearon y Azula golpeo a Mai para inculpar a Toph.

También planeo que volvieran y que Toph los escucharan, de hecho Azula escribió el recado y Mai la dejo en el banco de Toph ¿Han pasado ya irregularidades en la compañía?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-Lu Ten se sorprendió

-Azula puso en marcha un plan, estafando a la compañía de Toph ¿Para qué? Para que tú volvieras con Mai y cuando Toph se fuera al convento te mandara al demonio y tú perdieras tus privilegios en la empresa

-¿Y mi padre sabe de esto?

-Claro, es más, el apoya el plan no quiere que tu estés al mando de la compañía

-No era de esperar menos-Zuko dijo-¿Y todo el dinero?

-Estaba investigando Zuko, cuando fui descubierta, y Azula mando golpearme, supo que yo secretamente investigaría. Azula es muy peligrosa y tu padre también, ¿Has escuchado de la mafia de los Dai Li?-Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza-Son una mafia que controla tu hermana y tu padre, ellos tienen vigiados a cada uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, pero nadie sabe que existe

-¿Ty Lee que ocurrirá contigo?-Lu Ten pregunto asustado

-Mis padres saben que me oculto, ellos saben todo, cuídate de azula y de tu padre, y cuida a Toph

Zuko le conto eso a su tío y se impresiono tanto como Zuko

-Zuko tienes que estar más atento esta vez, si no tendrás algo más que esa cicatriz en tu ojo-Zuko se preocupo

Tenía que ser más fuerte esta vez ya que no estaba a dispuesto a perder la vida a manos de su loca hermana.

Días después todos sabían quién era Azula, inclusive Toph. Zuko pensaba en la manera de averiguar todo lo ocurrido. No comento con nadie lo de Toph hasta que estuvo a solas con ella, en el salón después de clases, le comento a detalle lo que paso con Azula y Mai

-Por eso mi padre te golpeo

-Asa es, ayúdame a descubrir a mi hermana y a mi padre, delante de tu padre-Zuko le dijo un poco preocupado

-Lo haré, y lo haré porque tú eres la razón de mi libertad

-Mai también está involucrada –Zuko dijo un poco triste

-¿Aun la amas?

-Me decepcionó demasiado, fui un juguete para ella

-¿Tanto la amabas?

-Sí, sentí que se murió algo dentro de mi-Toph no sabía qué hacer

-¿Te puedo abrazar?-Toph pregunto un poco avergonzada

-Nada me aria tan feliz en este momento

-Deja de decir coas así

-Toph ¿Qué siente cuando te beso?-Toph no respondió- Yo siento una sensación de paz que tenía mucho que no sentía, Toph me devolviste la energía que..

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso

-Toph…yo…bueno…Tú me gustas


	13. Buscando respuestas

**_Nota_ r: **Gente gracias por las buenas respuestas a los capas anteriores, espero que les ageade este cap n-n

* * *

_**Cap 13 buscando respuestas**_

_Yacía dormida en la cama con una fiebre exagerada, nadie se había dado cuenta de que la joven maestra tierra se encontraba enferma, por el pasillo de la casa el príncipe de la nación del fuego pasaba_

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Todos pensamos que habías salido desde temprano-El príncipe pregunto a la joven_

_-Estoy bien, solo-Dijo en un intento desesperado de sentarse, pero no pudo, ya que se desmayo al instante._

_El joven príncipe la levanto y se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre, la recostó en la cama y fue a buscarle algo frio para regularle la temperatura_

_-¿Por qué lo haces?-Pregunto confundida la joven_

_-Porque me importas, siempre lo has hecho_

_-Mentiroso, tú antes intentaste matarnos_

_-Pero ya no, la guerra está por terminar o no es así "lord sandia"-Dijo entre risitas_

_-Fue hace tiempo déjame en paz_

_-Lo haré el día que la guerra termine-La joven se sonrojó-Yo... Tú… tu me gustas_

Zuko estaba un poco perdido en ese recuerdo, tal vez no era un recuerdo, tal vez sí. No sabía que ocurría con él, mucho menos Toph sabía que le ocurría

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto temerosa

-Sí, solo que recordé algo-Toph tu chofer llego-Suki los interrumpió, ella se fue de inmediato

Zuko se fue a su casa, estaba un poco confundido por lo que había visto

-Sobrino ¿Te encuentras bien?- Irohn le pregunto cuando llego a casa

¿Por qué ella?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué escogieron a Toph como mi futura esposa?

-Estabas destinado a ello

Zuko le conto al fin lo que había ocurrido en primavera

-Al fin la recordaste

-¿De qué hablas? Gran Gran dijo lo mismo

-Vamos a la biblioteca

Ambos fueron y al estar ahí Zuko no vio nada raro, pero al abrir una puerta oculta tras un armario entendió que la vida de Toph y la de, de algún modo estaban destinadas. En la habitación contigo se encontraban mapas de mundos extraños y dibujos de seres un tanto mitológicos, y lo que más le sorprendió fue un dibujo, peculiar de todos sus amigos tal como los recordaba en su sueño

-Tras ese día Zuko, dedique mis días a que los dos estuvieran juntos-Una voz tras él dijo

-Angg ¿qué haces aquí?-Zuko se sorprendió demasiado

-Yo soy el avatar el único ser capaz de viajar a través del tiempo y del mundo de los espíritus. Cuando tú moriste Toph cayó en una gran depresión, ya no hablaba con nadie, ni salía de la casa, ni hacia absolutamente nada, ella se encontraba perdida. Un día Irohn hablo con ella y tan solo a ella y tan solo a él le respondió y le dijo que se lamentaba por el hecho de que se lamentaba por el hecho de que no pudo pasar contigo algo de tiempo, así que yo como avatar decidí que el día que ella muriera los reuniría, pero creo que tarde más de lo esperado ya que pues no recuerdas nada

-¿Ella lo recuerda?

-No he hablado con ella al respecto ya que no parece estar siempre molesta contigo

-¿Alguno de los otros sabe qué pasa?

-Parece que no

-¿Y por qué lo sueño?

-Porque tu memoria lo quiere recordar pero tú no aceptas eso

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Debes protegerla, de lo que está pasando, no dejes que la alejen de ti porque si no tardaran toda una vida en volverse a encontrar-Angg le dijo

-Pero no sé si la amo

-Sobrino tienes que estar muy seguro de lo que sientes-Irohn lo animo

-Debes darte prisa, queda poco tiempo para que ella se vaya

Después de esa charla Angg se fue, Zuko estaba confundió, ya que sabía que Toph soñaba con él y que el sueño era el mismo pero no sabía si en verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero lo único que sabía era que cuando estaba con ella, el no era el mismo disfrutaba de su compañía.

Disfrutaba estar con ella en todos los aspectos y sentía una necesidad de besarla y abrazarla, no sabía porque pero su necesidad era mas y mas grande a cada minuto que no pasaba con ella

_-No, es imposible, tú eres el príncipe, futuro rey y yo solo soy una maestra tierra que-Fue interrumpida por alguien, un joven moreno de ojos azulados_

_-Aquí estas, debemos estar listos para el ataque-Dijo el joven_

_-Sí pero hoy no entrenare con él, ella está enferma y_

_-Dile a tu hermana que libere mis chacras y estaré bien-La maestra tierra interrumpió a lo que el joven moreno acepto_

_-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de esto, ninguno de los dos es comprendido aquí, y entre tú y yo nos entendemos?_

_-Sí pero tú quieres algo que yo no necesito de ti, yo no funciono como los demás a base de amor, las personas necesitan amor para estar completos pero yo no, estoy bien así_

_El joven príncipe no sabía que responder, tan solo se marcho_

Zuko despertó, poco a poco recordaba las cosas que vivió al lado de Toph, se ducho como siempre, se cambio y se fue a la escuela. Las actividades para el fin de curso se presentaron ese día, así que no tendrían clases, Toph por alguna extraña razón no quiso acercarse a Zuko.

Nadie sabía la razón de que se comportara así de esa manera tan extraña, inclusive pasaron más temprano por ella.

Más tarde Zuko se encontraba revisando papeles de la investigación on Irohn cuando Soka llamo desde el móvil de Suki

-Toph se va esta tarde, ve a su casa de inmediato, Suki dice que lo hagas si no la perderás para siempre-Zuko palideció y colgo

-¿Estás bien sobrino?- Irohn pregunto extrañado, Zuko tan solo guardo nuevamente los papeles en el portafolio- ¿Qué haces?

-Necesito ir a casa de Toph ella se ira y su padre se tiene que enterar de lo que paso

-Anda date prisa

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y buscaron a Jun en toda la casa pero no lo encontraron, Zuko tomo las llaves del carro y salió a la cochera

-¿Qué pasa padre?

-Tu primo enloqueció ira a buscar a Toph

-Iré con ustedes

-Zuko yo conduzco-Irohn insistió

-Olvídalo conduces a 5KM/HR- Zuko encendió el coche y no tuvo más remedio que irse en el asiento trasero

Iban por la calle a una velocidad excesiva, al diablo la multa Zuko no quería perder a Toph, no sabía en realidad porque pero sabía que no quería que sucediera. Entraron a la mansión casi destruyendo todo a su paso, y estacionó el auto impidiéndole el paso al coche de los Bei Fong

-Xin ¿Qué ocurre?-El chofer no sabía que decir

Zuko salió del coche y cruzo su propio cofre, el señor Beifong bajo del auto

-QUE HACES AQUÍ, DIJE QUE NO TE QUERIA VOLVER A VER EN MI CASA, NI SERCA DE MI HIJA

-No permitiré que se la lleve lejos de mi

-Y QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRME ESO

Toph bajo del coche

-Zuko ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida la joven

-Vine a decirte dos cosas importantes

-QUE TE LARGES AHORA MISMO

-Querido deja que el joven hable

-La primera descubrí por que tu padre fue así conmigo aquella noche

-¿Y la segunda?-Toph pregunto

-La segunda es que no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, fuiste lo único bueno que he tenido

-¿Por qué?-La joven pregunto curiosa

-Porque TE AMO Toph, te amo y por eso no quiero que te vayas de mi lado TE AMO


	14. ¿Amor?

**_Nota_ r: **Me extrañaron pequeños demonios? Anduve viendo todos estos dias que me pedian a gritos que continuara la historia, pero como sali de campamento pues ni le avance asi que aqui les dejo esto mientras se me ocurre algo mas, eso si, casi esta llegando a su final. Este cap tan solo es un puente para un desenlace mayor disfrutenlo

* * *

_**Cap 14: ¿Amor?**_

La tomo de la mano intentando huir con ella, pero su padre intervino inmediatamente dándole un severo golpe

-Querido-Dijo asustada su esposa

-Le advertí que no la buscara

-Ya no me importa nada, jamás me importaron los negocios, ni me importa si a mí me mata señor, pero una cosa es segura, no importa cuántas veces renazca con tal de tenerla a mi lado-Todos se sorprendieron por tales palabras menos Toph-Tío el maletín

Irohn saco el maletín de inmediato

-No me compraras con esto

-No es un soborno señor, son los papeles de mi inocencia-El padre de Toph los leyó con cuidado

-Pasen a la casa-Tan solo se limito a decir

Toph se soltó rápidamente y quiso huir de Zuko pero él la persiguió

-Déjame en paz

-No hasta que me dejes explicar mis actos

-¿Qué tienes que explicar? Sé que esto lo haces para arruinar a tu padre, ya me lo habías dicho

-No, no es por eso ya, recordé que te amo

-Creo que es tarde para eso

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no te amo, lo hice alguna vez, antes de conocernos, pero ahora no

-Toph nuestras almas no están dormidas simplemente

-La mía estuvo despierta desde que era pequeña, pero al saber que estaría toda mi vida atada a alguien que tal vez jamás conocería, me asusto y no supe que hacer, así que me propuse a olvidar esos recuerdos, a olvidar que te conocí, porque pensé que jamás te conocería

-Toph ya me conoces, el destino ya nos volvió a unir

-No, todo lo que dices no es verdad, a mi me trataste diferente desde que llegue, no querías ni verme, no querías saber nada de mi

-Al verte por primera vez, ahí sentada en el suelo, con tu cabellito cubriéndote parte de tus ojos, y tus mejillas sonrosadas, sentí que algo cambiaria.

Toph se sonrojo un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras sinceras, escucho el corazón de un hombre enamorado, y entendió que tal vez ese amor que no floreció en una época pasada podría hacerlo en esta vida. Tardaría toda una vida en volver a encontrarlo. Pero a pesar de las palabras sinceras y del dulce trato que tenían en ese momento se sintió confundida.

Zuko se acerco a ella cuidándola con un abrazo, no dijo nada, tan solo se limito a escuchar su respiración, para esos momentos Zuko hubiera sido empujado, y abofeteado, pero en ese instante no paso. Sintió que la extrañaba desde hacia miles de años. La amaba, en verdad la amaba, ese día que Soka le marco se atrevió a decir abiertamente que la amaba.

Soka, era verdad, tenía que llamarle para que le informara a Suki que Toph esa tarde no se marcharía, pero no quería hacerlo, quería disfrutarla para el solo ese momento, quería que fuera suya ese momento, esos pequeños segundos que él le llamaba horas.

-No me importa cuánto me tarde en enamorarte, pero yo lo intentare

-Y ¿Si no sucede?

-Lo intentare toda la eternidad

Lu Ten salió al patio a avisarle a Zuko que Irohn y el padre de Toph querían hablar con él, Zuko no quería despegarse ni un instante de Toph, quería que esos momentos no terminaran, pero sabia, también, que para poder estar bien con ella necesitaba arreglar ese asunto que lo inculpaba de un fraude multimillonario.

Necesitaba tener un plan con que engañar a su hermana y a su padre, para poder ser libre el. También tenía que cuidarse de esa organización mafiosa que Ty Lee le había dicho. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas, y las tenía que hacer antes de terminar el semestre, y continuar con su vida lo más normal posible.

Mai estaba involucrada, y le dolía, a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella se sentía decepcionado por todas las cosas que ella hizo a sus espaldas. Lo llenaba de coraje y frustración pensar que él se había enamorado de ella sinceramente y ella se reía de Zuko a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás bien Toph?-Lu Ten le pregunto al verla tan seria, semanas atrás estaría gritando y maldiciendo a Zuko por a verla tocado, pero esa tarde se había quedado en silencio

-Sí, solo que me confunde toda la situación de Zuko, y que está metido en un fraude multimillonario

-Tu padre acepto las pruebas, ya entendió todo, le hablo al abogado para confirmar que todos los papeles fueran legales, ahora solo quiere hablar con el para poder detener a mi tío

-Quiero ayudar

-Pero Toph, podrías salir herida, con lo que Ty Lee nos conto sobre esa mafia, dudo que tu padre acepte que tu intervengas

-Lo sé y no me importa, esto también me concierne a mí, es el dinero de mi familia, se burlaron de mi familia, y eso no lo permitiré

-Esta segura de lo que dices

-Mas que segura, no quisiera que mi familia perdiera todo por lo que ha trabajado.

Toph le dijo a su padre que ella quería ayudar a atrapar a Osai, pero este se opuso como era de suponerse, y también se opuso Zuko, naturalmente Toph no quiso hacerles caso y se empeño en continuar con su cometido.

Deseaba que todo terminara pronto, y que no salieran lastimados nadie de los involucrados, pero más que nada su pregunta era constante, ¿Qué aria cuando Osai fuese capturado?


	15. La boda

_**nOTA R:** Al fin de vacaciones, y ahora les traigo otro interesante capitulo de su programa favorito se que los olvide mucho, pero aqui estoy espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta hisotira. Pronto terminara capitulos finales~_

* * *

_**Cap15: La boda**_

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO, SABIENDO QUE LE HABIA DICHO QUE LA AMABA, ELLA TAMBIEN ME AMA

-PUES CUANDO TE FUISTE ME DIJO QUE NO TE AMABA SOLO ERA PARA QUE DEJARAS DE MOLESTARLA, QUIERE HACER SU VIDA CON ALGUIEN QUE LA ENTIENDA ESTUPIDO

Esa mañana en casa de Zuko, se escuchaba la pelea más fuerte que habían tenido el y su primo, a tal grado que las sirvientas se espantaban y salían huyendo por donde pasaban, golpes, caídas, sangre, todo eso ocurrió a las 7 de la mañana de un día típico en la mansión.

Ursa se despertó al escuchar todos los gritos de las sirvientas y escuchar duros golpes e insultos por parte de su hijo y de su sobrino. Irohn también se sorprendió al ver a las sirvientas correr en un pasillo buscando algo de refugio, pero sobre todo, Azula estaba molesta porque no la dejaban desayunar en paz con tantos gritos y problemas

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ?!- Irohn dijo molesto al ver que su hijo y su sobrino seguían peleando por toda la mansión,

Jun y otro chofer intervinieron y separaron a los dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de matarse literalmente, los sentaron en lugares diferentes mientras que Irohn se decidía a quien hablarle primero.

-QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ, NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE NO ME DEJAN DESAYUNAR COMO ES DEVIDO, PAR DE IDIOTAS, YA ARRUINARON MI DIA.-Azula les grito mientras salía de la casa. No le tomo importancia a eso, y se fue a la escuela.

Ya en la escuela Mai la esperaba en la entrada

-Buenos días-Mai le dijo fría como siempre

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-Azula le pregunto molesta

-¿Y a ti que te ocurre?

-Lo que pasa es que Zuzu y Lu empezaron a discutir, por cosas nuevamente y arruinaron mi desayuno

-¿Se siguen peleando por la estúpida de Toph?

-Sí, cosa que me parece muy extraña

-¿Por? Lu siempre estuvo enamorado de esa idiota

-Porque, hacia meses que no se peleaban y esa mocosa normalmente ya andaba con mi hermano

-¿Entonces qué piensas?

-Los vigilare para ver que están tramando

Tras caminar por unos cuantos pasillos vieron a Zuko intentando hablar con Toph en un salón a solas, ellos no habían notado la presencia de las dos jóvenes, mientras discutían un poco

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?-Zuko decía intentando abrazarla pero la jovencilla de cabellos negros y ojos grises no se dejaba-Después de que pasamos la noche juntos en casa de Suki

-Lo sabia-Susurro Mai

-¿Qué?

-Sabía que habían estado juntos

-Mai no pudieron hacer nada

-Yo no lo disfrute, no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer en la cama-Toph grito un poco

Mai estaba a punto de ir a golpear a Zuko por su traición pero Azula la detuvo

-Toph yo te amo, inclusive deje a Mai por ti-Zuko dijo a lo que Mai se molesto aun mas

-Basta no seas necio yo no quiero saber de ti

-Pero vas a arruinar la vida de Lu haciendo esto ahora

-El fue que decidió esto, yo no

-Toph entiende, el iba a estudiar fuera, que le va a decir a Lin

-Lu y Lin terminaron desde hace tiempo, y el fue el que me dijo que me fuera a vivir con el terminando la preparatoria, nos casaremos un mes después

Azula estaba furiosa por ello, no sabía que decir o hacer, pero Mai la calmo.

Esa noche en la cena Lu Ten dio un discurso

-Tía, lamento lo ocurrido esta mañana no sé que me paso, me rebaje a un nivel tan burdo, que no es propio de nuestra familia, pero realmente me enamore, me enamore de la chica equivocada pro desgracia-Zuko se levanto y se fue de la mesa-Se que Zuzu me odiara el resto de su vida y que jamás me perdonara esa traición, pero Toph también me ama, nos amamos en secreto desde hace tiempo, pero no quisimos decirle a nadie, ya que sabíamos que esto pasaría, tia, padre quiero decirles que me casare con Toph Bei Fong

-¿Qué pero que estás diciendo?-Ursa dijo sorprendidísima-Pero la escuela, tu universidad

-Lo tengo contemplado tía, me casare antes de que termine el año escolar, y viviremos aquí hasta que terminemos la escuela, si es que nos permites estar aquí claro.

-Es una decisión tuya, pero que pasara con tu universidad

-Saliendo de la escuela rentaremos una casa en otra ciudad donde me quede cerca la universidad de comercio

-Hijo es una decisión un poco apresurada.

-Lo sé padre pero nos amamos

-Hijo ¿Cuándo piensan contraer matrimonio?

-En 2 semanas, que es cuando llega mi tío de viaje, así para estar reunida toda la familia, lamentablemente, faltara mi amada madre-Lu Ten se decepción al decir eso

Azula no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que lo que había escuchado por la mañana eran mentiras, pero era totalmente verdad. Tendría que llamar a su padre, pero sabía que no le respondería el teléfono por estar con una de sus múltiples amantes aun así después de la cena intento pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Para cuando todos acordaron habían pasado dos semanas y efectuarían una boda sencilla, con una recepción en el jardín de la familia beifong, Osai llego a la casa viendo que las sirvientas corrían de un lado para otro con arreglos florales, manteles decorados y vestidos, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba en realidad y no le importaba saberlo

-Querido has vuelto-Ursa lo recibió animosamente en las escaleras

-Ah sí, fue un viaje bastante pesado por Europa, ahora que alguien me diga ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

-Lu Ten se casara esta tarde querido

-Vaya al menos es una noticia buena-Osai dijo con algo de sarcasmo

-Padre qué bueno que llegaste, podemos hablar en tu oficina?-Azula que ya estaba lista para el evento le llamo

-Si en un minuto-Osai le dijo sin ánimo alguno, sabía que su hija le pediría algo como siempre. Dejo su maletín con su esposa y fue con su hija a ver qué era lo que ahora deseaba la chiquilla

-¿Qué me pedirás ahora?

-No es petición, es información la que te daré

-¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba?

-Si padre y tiene que ver con los eventos de esta noche

Osai no sabía que pensar estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con su hija

-Padre Lu Ten se casara…

-Sí, si tu madre ya me lo dijo, será una molestia menos para la compañía ver en las reuniones al viejo de tu tío

-No padre, no entiendes, mi primo no se casara con Lin, si no con Toph

Osai tomo un color azuloso de coraje, y grito el nombre de su hijo que en toda la mansión se escucho

-Padre cálmate

-COMO DEMONIOS NO LO EVITASTE, ¿SE DARIAN CUANTA DE TODO?

-No padre, la tonta de Ty Lee les iba a decir todo, pero la silencie

-¿Mataste a tu amiga?

-No padre, solo le fui a dar una lección, y con respecto a esto, solo están esperando la orden de ataque

-Bien hecho hija, parece que has manejado muy bien la empresa tu sola

Después de eso Osai salió de su oficina como si nada hubiese pasado, tomo un baño y se vistió para la ocasión.

La familia del novio se fue directamente a la iglesia, excepto su primo. Lo amigos de Lu Ten y de Toph no podían creer que se dejaran de hablar lo dos primos porque Toph al fin decidiera entre los dos. Pensaban que hasta cierto punto Zuko se comportaba infantil por tal acción, pero también pensaban que Toph no debía casarse tan joven tan solo para molestar a Zuko. En cierto modo ambos tenían la culpa de lo sucedido.

La iglesia estaba decorada con el más fino toque que la madre de Toph podía tener para ese día, las butacas estaban llenas, pero también había gente desconocida para ambas familias. Lu Ten estaba nervioso, y su padre lo podía ver en sus ojos mientras le amarraba la corbata

-¿Padre y si nada sale como debería salir?

-Todo saldrá a la perfección, para el final del día ya no estará más nervioso te lo prometo

-Eso espero padre, no quisiera Toph sufriera por esto…

-No lo hará hijo, no lo ara


End file.
